10 Years After Kindergarten
by Shadow Dancer Girl
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot kindergarten, this take place 10 years later and is the story of Roxas and Axel getting back together. AkuRoku SoKu and Zemyx
1. Missing You Like Romeo Missed Juliet

_Mimi: Ok now all of you who read kindergarten I am writing this for you. I was considering giving up on fanfiction but I love you all too much to not give this to you when you asked so kindly for it so I wrote it anyways._

_Jade: Against my better judgment._

_Mimi: Now I don't know if you know this but it takes me at least 3 hours to type and edit this but it does. Now my other fanfic I got a total of 1 review, and I'm not trying to be greedy, but I want reviews, so if you would kindly review that just makes me want to please you more, which makes me wasn't to get chapters out faster._

_Jade: So what she is trying to say is 'Review Damnit!'_

_Mimi: Now enjoy the first chapter of '10 years after Kindergarten.'_

___

"Roxas, Honey, Olette's here!"

Roxas ran to his door and opened it just enough to stick his head out. "Tell her I'll be out in a second mom! I'm almost ready!" Roxas slammed the door again and walked back to his closet. Grabbing a random shirt he pulled it over his unruly hair and ran over to his bed where his bag was lying open with papers lying around it. Last minute homework of course.

He stuffed the papers into his bag as he slipped his feet into his sneakers. No matter how early he got up it seemed as if he was always late. Making sure he had all of his stuff he walked to his side table to grab his iPod and stopped at the framed picture that sat innocently there.

Two young boys wearing super hero capes made out of towels and in bathing suits stood on a low stone wall outside of a nice looking house. The smaller one had blond hair and was blushing as he smiled at the camera. You could tell he wasn't use to being in front of the camera but was trying his hardest to imitate the superhero stance his much taller friend. The red head was laughing at the younger one as he tried to imitate him.

Roxas looked at the picture and sighed. "Axel."

"That's it Roxas, you are slower than a snail. I'm coming in." Olette complained as she slammed the door open and walked into Roxas's room.

"You know I could have been naked for all you know." Roxas said as he put the picture down and grabbed his iPod stuffing it into his pocket and then grabbed his black and white checkered zip up hoodie and slinging it on.

"I knew you weren't because if you were then you would have covered yourself the second you heard me. Plus it doesn't matter if I saw you naked, you're gay anyways."

"Thanks for saying that Olette, why don't you say it a bit louder. I don't think that the people in neverland heard you." Roxas said sarcastically as he slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his friends' wrist pulling her out of the room.

"Okay Roxas." Olette said sarcastically and took in a deep breath as if she was about to yell out a secret that had been tearing at her heart for years. "Roxas is-"

Roxas quickly covered Olette's mouth as he glared at her. "If you finish that sentence then seeing me naked won't be the only thing you have to worry about."

Olette gulped loudly.

Roxas lifted his hand and continued downstairs and headed to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet above the toaster and grabbed some wildberry poptarts. His favorite.

"God Roxas, your such a square." Olette said with a pout as she sat on one of the bar stools and stole a banana.

"Who's a square?" Roxas' twin brother, Sora, said as he hopped into the stool next to Olette, munching on a breakfast bar and leaning on Olette.

"Roxas, who else." Olette said as she pushed Sora off of her and watched as he sprawled across the floor.

"Well duh Roxas is square Olli. That's just how Roxas is." Sora said running a hand through his hair and groaned in pain. "You should know that by now!"

Olette threw her banana peel at Sora and watched as it landed on his face, spread out like a star fish. "I told you to never call me that." She hummed an amused sound at Sora's yelp and checked her nails.

Roxas shook his head and grabbed his poptarts with a napkin. He walked over to his brother and kicked him on the leg. "Let's go."

"Roxas that hurt." Sora whined as he held his leg and writhed as if he was in pain.

The blond rolled his eyes as he stepped over his twin. "I barely touched you Sora."

Sora got up and whipped of his jeans. "It hurt my soul Roxy. To think my twin brother, my own flesh and blood, the person who has the same chromosomes as me, would kick me is just hurtful. Plus you got dirt on my jeans!"

Olette slapped Sora on the back of his head. "Oh my God you're such a drama queen."

Sora glared at Olette as he held the back of his head like a wounded soldier. "Olette you're so mean."

"Yeah, well, you're a pansy."

"Tom boy."

"Princess."

"I hate you."

"Aw I fell the same exact way."

"Do you have to be such a smart ass?"

"Well it does suit me!"

Roxas walked away from the fighting duo and toward the bus stop, eating his poptart as he went. He knew that they didn't hate each other, but sometimes Olette and Sora were just too good at acting. A few people on the street laughed at the fighting pair and mumbled stuff along the lines of 'what a cute couple.' And 'Lovers spat.' This made Roxas snort knowing that Sora would no sooner date Olette then eat a can of uncooked meat. Not only because the two had nothing alike, but because Sora, just like Roxas, was gay as well

Talk about Twins.

"Hey lovebirds hurry up before you miss the bus." A guy who ran the local clothing shop said as he swept the side walk in front of the store.

"We are not lovebirds!" Olette and Sora yelled at the same time, before turning to each other and glaring.

"I hate you!" They yelled.

"You guys are giving me a headache and it isn't even lunch time yet." Roxas called back to the bickering duo. "Now if you two don't mind I would like to not miss the bus again this morning.

Olette pushed Sora to the ground and ran to catch up to Roxas as Sora yelled curses at her back.

Roxas laughed and continued on his merry way.

_

Olette and Roxas walked into the cafeteria listening to the noisy yelling of the kids on their breaks from classes. A few cheerleaders yelled at some friends who nearly ran into Olette and Roxas, had it not been for Roxas stepping back and pulling Olette with him.

"You could say sorry!" Olette yelled at the laughing girls who all flipped their hair over their shoulder and yelled profane things at the pair.

"God I hate them." Olette muttered under her breath.

"Who doesn't?" Roxas asked as he got in line.

"Those guys." Olette said as she looked longingly towards a boy sitting at the jock table.

Roxas turned to see who Olette was staring at and snickered when he realized who it was. Hayner Fernandez, a.k.a Olette's 'secret' crush. And by 'secret' he meant that if you looked closely you could see Olette drool every time she looked at him.

"Drool alert." The blond boy said with a chuckle.

"Am not." Olette said as she whipped her sleeve across her mouth. Roxas laughed as he shook his head only to have Olette punch him in the arm.

Olette looked back at Hayner as he laughed at something another boy said and ran his hand through his spiky hair.

Olette sighed. "Oh, If only I were a glove on that hand, that I may touch his wonderful hair."

"Okay Olette, I think you've been reading Romeo and Juliet too much again. We can get you help for that. Maybe there's a program like 'Stop reading Romeo and Juliet in 5 easy steps' or 'Shakespeare Addicts Anonymous'."

"Oh shut up Roxas." Olette said as she grabbed some food and paid the lunch lady. "Hayner and I are like Romeo and Juliet, Star-crossed lovers from different groups. He is the strong baseball player from the jocks, a perfect Romeo, and I am a quiet-"

Roxas snorted. "You quiet." Roxas said laughing as they headed to the door that would take them outside to the tree where they always sat under with Sora, who was probably getting in trouble again.

Olette glared at him but other then that she went on as if she hadn't heard what her best friend had said. "A quiet girl in theater, who would no sooner be caught in the cheerleaders posse then be hit by a bus, but who would gladly give up everything that I have ever known to be with him."

"If only he knew who you were." Roxas said with a chuckle. "And if you are Juliet and Hayner is Romeo then why did you quote a line from Romeo in describing Hayner."

"Oh shut up you." Olette said and she stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"And if you're Juliet then who is Ashley Greenstone." Roxas said as he jerked his head in the direction of Hayner and Ashley who were heavily making out.

"Why Rosaline of course. The damsel that Romeo thinks he loves before he gazes deeply Juliet's eyes and realizes that his heart always belonged to another, whom he had not yet met."

"Okay I think it is time to get out of fairy tale land and back into the real world where things make-" A foot in Roxas's path sent him falling to the floor face first.

"Roxas!" Olette screamed as she tried to run to her friend only to be held back by a girl with gray hair and a cold face.

"Why if it isn't Fag one and his little playmate." Roxas looked up from where he was on his knees rubbing his throbbing chin and saw the one person that he could go weeks, no years, with out seeing and the person who made his life a living nightmare every day of his life.

"Seifer"

The blond boy punched Roxas. "You have no right saying my name you fag!" He yelled. Calling the attention of the entire school who quickly ran over to see the fight.

"That was cold ya' know." Rai, Seifer's right hand man said as he laughed and grabbed a hold of Roxas's arm and pulling him up. "Teach the punk a lesson ya' know."

"Fight." Fuu, Seifer's girlfriend who was currently holding back Olette who was screaming curse words left and right, said.

Seifer threw back his head and laughed. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Seifer threw a punch at Roxas who closed his eyes and spat out the blood in his mouth trying to numb the pain.

"ROXAS!" Olette screamed as she struggled harder against Fuu's hold. "ROXAS!"

The kids around the group started chanting 'Fight, Fight, Fight!' over and over again as if it were a rap song.

"You idiots can't you get it through your thick heads that he's hurting him!" Olette screamed to the chanting kid's tears running down her cheeks. "Help him!" She was ignored.

"Be quiet." Seifer told her as he walked over to her and smacked her across the face.

"NO!" Roxas roared. "Leave her alone, it's me you want!"

_Wow Roxas this is starting to sound like those crappy romance movies Olette drags you and Sora to all the time. _

Roxas thought as he glared at the bully. Seifer growled and punched Roxas again. Roxas screamed as Seifer's class ring cut his cheek.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do! It's time the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee got rid of a fag like you." Seifer said as he grabbed the younger blonde around his neck and started chocking him.

"ROXAS!" Olette screamed. She kicked Fuu on the leg and ran to the bully. She started beating on his arm and back. "LET GO OF HIM! LET GO!" Rai grabbed the girl. Roxas' vision was going blurry around the edges and his eyes were growing heavier and heavier.

"Teacher!" a kid cried out suddenly causing the group to disperse and Seifer to drop Roxas to the floor with a hiss of 'you were lucky this time.' Him, Rai, and Fuu ran away from the blond and Olette.

"Roxas!" Olette cried out as she knelt next to her friend.

"Olette." Roxas gasped before he blacked out

-

The first thing that Roxas realized when he woke up was that he was on a bed. The second thing that he realized was that he was in his room. Roxas blinked again expected to open his eyes and see the roof of the cafeteria. Yet he was still in his room. Roxas turned his head to the right and saw a note written on some bright orange notebook paper, like all the other notes Olette would write to him were written on. Roxas reached for it and opened it to see Olette's neat cursive on the page. "Roxas," It started.

_I told the school that you had fallen down the stairs and that I was taking you to the nurse when you fainted. They wanted to send you to the hospital, but Sora and I convinced them that you would be fine as long as you could go home._ _Your mom nearly freaked when we told her what 'happened' so you are not allowed to do anything that involves getting out of bed, other than using the bathroom of course. Call me as soon as you read this. I'm worried about you._

"With hugs, Olette." Roxas whispered. That was how Olette always signed her letters to Roxas.

Suddenly Roxas's eyes were full of tears and his hand was under his shirt bringing forth the only thing that would make him feel better. On a old chain, rusted from hundreds of showers, held an old scratched and dirty black and white guitar pick. Roxas held tight to the gift given to him by the boy who had been his best friend and who he had secretly fallen in love with, and the boy who had probably forgotten all about him.

"Axel."

_

"I'm home mom!" Axel yelled as he opened the door to the three bedroom apartment that his parents, he, and his twin sisters, Kairi and Namine, shared.

"Hi honey." His mom said as she stuck her head out of the kitchen door, drying her hand on a dish towel. "How was Riku's?"

"Good." Axel said as he climbed up the stairs. He walked to his sister's room and peeked in.

Kairi was on the bed rocking out to her stereo which was playing a song about this guy who she had wrapped around the singers finger or something or other.

Namine was leaning against her bed her sketch pad sitting on her lap as she drew a picture. From where he was He thought it was Kairi, but he couldn't be certain.

"Hey thing one. Thing two." Namine looked up at Axel and smiled. "Hey! How was Riku's?" she asked.

Kairi simply flashed him her middle finger and went back to jamming out.

"It twas' good." Axel said as he flashed his own middle finger at Kairi.

"That's good." Namine said as she went back to her drawing.

"Night." Axel called as he stated on his way to his room.

"Night" the two girls said together.

Closing the door to his dark room Axel tossed his book bag across the room before he stripped of his jacket and shirt and flopped down onto his bed.

He relaxed into his pillow before turning his head towards his dresser. A single picture was tapped to the top drawer. He and a blond boy were sitting at a picnic table. The blond was blushing and a look of pure shock was on his face as young Axel was kissing him on the cheek. The poor boy didn't notice that it was simply to take the ice cream bar in his hand. Axel sighed.

"Roxas."

_

_Mimi: so how'd you like it?_

_Jade: you are not cunning at all just tell the people to review._

_Mimi: (pouts) Jade you are so mean._

_Jade: like I care._

_Mimi: anyways this story is actually based of some people in my life so I want to dedicate this to them, you know who you are. Also the fight between Seifer and Roxas actually happened in real life so don't be all 'ah it's not real blah blah blah!" any ways love ya'll and Review please I would like at least 10 cause that's how many reviewed for Kindergarten. Thank you_


	2. School Swaps And Sea Salt Bars

_Mimi: Guys this has been the longest week and a half ever. Let me tell you the second that I put 10 years after kindergarten up, my nerves were shot. The next day I logged on and checked my profile to see that there was 3 reviews and my hand was shaking so bad it was a miracle I could click on the link to view them. But then they were all such nice stuff and my heart latterly sped with joy._

_Jade: She is not kidding she was at a friends house and she checked her stories to see that there were 2 more reviews then last time she checked and she was shaking so bad when she checked them that her friends was worried she was having a seizure_

_Mimi: Anyways, you guys were so nice that I was going to update with only 9 review, but low and behold, this morning when I checked there was my tenth review. You guys are the best! Now without further interuptions, the second chapter of 10 years after kindergarten! Enjoy!_

_

"Hey Ax! Did you hear about the school swap thing?" Demyx asked the second the red head walked into the starbucks coffee shop in the local Barnes and Nobles, followed closely by his sisters, and sat next to the blond musician. Namine and Kairi went off to follow this boy who they were whispering about being "Super-Delicious", not that Axel really minded, seeing as they did that every time they went anywhere.

"Hey Demy." Axel said sarcastically. "Nice to see you too, of course I'm fine."

Demyx stuck his tongue out at the red haired teen who was laughing at him. Demyx looked a lot different then he had in kindergarten. The boy was like 5 foot 9 and his hair which had been short and fluffy as a boy had been grown out and was styled into the mullet – Mohawk – "thing". The blond was also like amazingly tan from all the swimming that the he did.

"Hey where's Zexy?" Axel said looking around for the gray haired boy who usually followed Demyx around like a lost puppy.

"Um, well Axel, we are in a book store, and Zexion loves to read, for some odd reason that I have yet to figure out with the proper science using complicated equations seeing as I have yet to capture Zexion and put his brain into a jar, so I'm just taking a wild and crazy guess by say he is probably getting a book right now." Demyx said with a chuckle and a smirk at the red head.

"Ha ha ha, oh you're so funny Demyx." Axel said sarcastically as he sipped on his coffee. Just the way he liked it too. Black with none of that icky fake sugar or girly cream just coffee in it's most basic, and delicious, form.

"I try" Demyx said as he drank his own latte, which had a name longer than the word supercalifragilisticexpialigocious. "Any ways have you heard about the school swap thing, because you never really answered my question."

"Yeah, I heard about it, the school is going to send a group of kids to a different school, like across the country or something like that, and in return they send a group of those kids back to Destiny High." Axel said as he traced the edges of his lidless cup with his pinkie. "The sign up sheet was on the bulletin board this mourning. There was barely anyone signed up."

"Exactly!" Demyx said loudly, as if he had just realized something of genius proportion, and the whole coffee shop turned to look at the blonde with annoyance. "That's why I think our group should sign up; it is much too cool to pass up." Axel looked at the blonde as if he had grown a second head and those heads were suddenly frenching in front of him. Ew. Gross. Anyways, and those two heads were frenching.

"You think our group should sign up for a program, that will take us away from our families for about a year, have us staying with some random families, and going to a school where we know no one. In other words you want us to do the worst part of moving away?"

"Come on Axel! Don't be so lame." Demyx whined. Yeah so mature Demyx, and you wonder why people call you whiny.

"I am not Lame." Axel said as he imitated a wise old man. "I am simply telling you what I think."

"Which is lame." Demyx said. "Besides you didn't even ask me what high school they were swapping with us." Demyx said with a smirk that he couldn't exactly read. That meant that he was up to something. Still Axel ignored him feeling Demyx staring at him…smirking…not good.

"Fine, where are they swapping?" Axel asked as he took another deep swallow. Demyx smirked. _I wonder if I should tell him while he's drinking?_ But of course

"Twilight Town High." Demyx said. Axel spit out the coffee all over Demyx who made a cry of disgust and then thought that maybe he shouldn't have told him while he was drinking. Axel practically chocked as he was coughing so much, and his cheeks were suddenly the most brilliant red from the thought of a little blonde who he just so happened to be best friends with in kindergarten, who went to Twilight Town High School. A blonde whos name started with a Rox and ended with an as.

"Are you serious?" Axel asked when he had controlled himself enough to say anything at all. Axel looked up at Demyx with hopeful eyes. "Like seriously?"

"I'm as serious as the time that Zexion shaved Riku's hair off for accidentally ripping a page out of his favorite book." Demyx said as he held his right hand up as if he was in court. Axel felt his mind trailing to a subject that he went to in the world of his head, where there was fire and dead Barbie's and Roxas, lots of Roxas. 10 years and there was a chance, even if it was a small chance because in 10 years of not written who knows Roxas could have moved. Maybe it was better not to get his hopes up only to have them torn down when he found out that the little blond boy had moved away… But Demyx was killing him with the puppy eyes. It wasn't really fair now was it?

Axel rolled his eyes. "I'll see what the 'rents think about it."

Demyx launched himself at Axel and hugged the redhead around the neck in a way that cut off the air for the poor redhead. "Axel you are the best friend a guy could ever have!" Demyx cried with joy as he tightened his hold around Axel's neck once more.

"Cant… breathe… Demyx" Axel forced out and the blond musician let go immediately with a shout of "Oh sorry Axel."

"Demyx" A bored voice said behind the blonde. "I leave to buy a book and you practically kill Axel." Both turned to look at the voice and Demyx blush at his boyfriend Zexion. "Hello Axel." Zexion said as he took a seat in the chair next to Demyx. "Glad you made it."

"Sup Zex," Axel said as he saluted the gray haired teen. "Nice to see you too." Zexion smirked. Also like Demyx the boy had changed a significant amount since kindergarten. He was the shortest person in the group now only standing at 5 foot 2 instead of being on the taller side like when they had been in kindergarten. His hair had been grown to cover his right eye in a way that made him look quite emo, a fact noted by both Axel and Riku who made jokes about the boy's hair often. Also the boy was quiet and kind of anti-social, a lot more then he had been in kindergarten that is, because he was never really that talkative before anyways.

"Zexy guess what! Axy said that he was going to sign up for the school swap thing with us!" Demyx said as he leaned his head on Zexion's shoulder and intertwined their fingers. "Isn't that great."

"Demyx I just said I would ask my parents about it…" Axel trailed off because Demyx was too distracted by his Zexion. Axel shook his head and continued drinking his coffee in silence thinking.

-

"I'd like two sea salt bars please and one double strawberry banana surprise on a cone." Olette said with a flip of her hair to the boy at the counter of the ice cream shop. She flitted her eyes in a flirty style and smiled. The boy did a perverted eyebrow raise and leaned against the counter towards her.

"Sure. Anything else, sweet thang." He said, trying hard to be sexy for Olette.

Insert Roxas face palming. He couldn't believe that Olette was trying to flirt with this Justin Timberlake wannabe. The very thought made him shudder. Not in a good way either.

Olette leaned up close to the boy and smiled. "Now that you think about it, could you make that double strawberry surprise a double scope please, and put nuts on it, but only where you can't see it." She flitted her eye lashes.

The boy smiled another perverted smile and leaned just a bit closer. "You got it." Olette smiled and turned away from the counter leaving the boy wanting more, and waited for her ice cream. She felt Roxas's stare on her and turned to see the blonde shaking his head at her.

"What?" She asked innocently, as if she hadn't done anything.

"I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that you were putting nuts on Sora's cone, but you have to promise never _ever_ to do that again. That was just plain painful to watch and I think I feel my lunch coming up."

Olette pouted. "You're no fun Roxy."

"Don't call me that." Roxas stated immediately.

"Here you go." Ice cream boy said as he juggled to Sea salt bars and ice cream cone. As far as Roxas could see, there were no nuts in view. Roxas shook his head. Poor Sora, he actually despised nuts, and that was what was being put on his creamy delight.

Olette took the cone and smiled before carefully slipping a slip of paper with her mobile number. Olette liked to pick up guys like that. Leave them wanting more, so she was sure they would call. While her hand was still in ice cream boys hand she broke eye contact just long enough to look at his lips. Olette looked back up and said in a husky, yet still unbelievably innocent, way "Call me." With that she turned and headed for the door. Leaving the boy band wannabe shocked still. Roxas glared at him and grabbed the sea salt bars.

Out side the two looked up at the gray overcast sky. A storm was coming in, and it was even starting to mist a little. Olette pulled her orange rain coat hood up to cover her hair but Roxas didn't even bother with his. He simply tore into his ice cream bar and started to devour it. Yum salty and sweet.

"Do you have to do that to every cute boy you meat." Roxas asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah!" Olette said after think about it for a second. "Why Roxas, you jealous, thinking of switching teams and going out with me yourself?"

Roxas laughed despite himself. "Yes Olette because I would stop being gay just for you."

Olette smiled. "I know you would." Olette did a little skip step, her matching orange rain boots splashing in the puddles from the rains that morning. "So did you hear about the school swap thing?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah old hag Maleficent told us about it in homeroom. Sounds cool."

Olette nodded. "I was thinking of signing up, but them I realized that would leave you all alone with only Sora to take care of you, seeing as you don't have good enough grades for it."

Roxas snapped his fingers. "Darn." He said sarcastically.

"Did you do that on purpose? I've only ever seen you with A's and now you have D's. It started ever since…" Olette trailed off as she realized something and she looked at Roxas who turned away. "Since Seifer came back. Oh Roxas why didn't you tell me about this!"

"You don't need to worry about it, I have it under control."

"Roxas…" Olette said worried.

"Don't worry about it Olette. And if you want you can sign up for the school swap thing I don't mind really."

Olette looked closely at the blonde before shaking her head. "Naw. I like it around her, where there are cute boys to flirt with, and Sora to mess with." She smirked. "Hey give me my sea salt bar and take this cone."

Roxas rolled his eyes and gave her the sea salt bar, but when she tried to get him to take the cone he shook his head.

"Oh no, go on with this trouble making plan on your own, I want no part in it. I actually need to go see Cid and see how my baby's doing."

Olette rolled her eye's "Fine go see how your stinken skateboard is."

"Love you." Roxas said sickeningly sweet.

"Love you too." Olette said back just as sweetly.

Roxas turned to head threw an alley that would lead him to the Skaters Mechanics Shop (or the SMS as the twilight town teens called it) to check on my skateboard. The ring of the bell as I opened the door was familiar and comforting. The receptionist smiled as Roxas walked in.

"Hey Rox, her for your Baby."

"You know it Yuffie." Roxas said as he signed his name into the record book. "So where's my good for nothing brother and that boyfriend of his."

"You know that Saturdays are Cloudy and Lele's day off days off. I suspect that they are at their house having hot sweaty mansex." Yuffie giggled at the disgusted look that crossed the Blonde teens face. "And I'm gonna tell him that you said that."

"Yeah I bet you are, and didn't Leon tell you not to call him that?" Roxas asked with a smirk. "Also when you tattling on me please remind him that mom expects him to be home for Friday dinner next week, on time this time."

Yuffie nodded. "I'll tell him. Cid's in the back."

"Thanks. See ya Yuf!" Roxas said as he made his way around the corner and into the back room.

"Hey Roxas!" Cid called from his work table where a skateboard was having its wheels replaced. "Here for your baby."

"You know it." Roxas said smiling. "So how is she?"

Cid reached under the table and brought out his skateboard, which looked brand new. "Wow Cid you really did your thing, she looks great!" Roxas looked at the skateboard closely and saw no trace of the log crack that had accidentally happened to it. The paint even looked new. "Thanks a bunch Cid!"

"Yeah well you owe me, you better not get in anymore fight's cuz on Tuesdays and Thursdays your butt is mine!"

"Trust me Cid I hope there are no more fights." Roxas said with a shake of his head.

-

"Settle down class!" Maleficent said as she walked into the class. The kids were immediately quiet as they looked up to the old teacher. "Now as you know the students from the school swap will be arriving here next Friday, and we need students to volunteer to let some kids stay at their house. Do we have any volunteers?"

Sora's hand shot up in the air so fast that the people around him only saw a blur. "Me and Roxy have room, and our parents said that they would be happy to let someone stay at our house. As long as it's a guy, cause dad said he doesn't want no hormonal girl in our house."

A few kids in the class snickered and Olette, who was closer then Roxas was to his twin, slapped the brunette on the back of his head. "TMI dumbass." She mumbled.

"Very well." Maleficent said as she wrote a note on a piece of paper. "Anyone else?" A few kids raised their hands but Roxas tuned them out. He could care less about some kid who was gonna say at their house for who knows how long. Roxas didn't even know what school was doing the other part of the swap. The school said that they wanted it to be a surprise, so that the students wouldn't be prejudice about where they came from. How dumb was that?

Roxas found himself doodling, something he did a lot when he spaced out. His pencil danced on the page and before long there was a picture of Sora and Olette, Olette with Sora in a headlock. He then to out his outlining pen to outline it. Olette looked over his shoulder at what he was doing and smiled before he heard the scribbling of her orange pen.

_Doodling again dear?_

Roxas rolled his eyes at his best friends note. Why did she always use pet names when she talked to him. If you didn't know that Roxas was gay, just the way they talked to each other would make you think they were going out. 

_Yes __hun__ I am. Why want the picture?_ Roxas flung the note behind his shoulder and hoped that he hit her in the head. Not that the little paper square would do much damage. A second later Olette balanced the not on his head, which made Roxas laugh quietly. Olette was constantly trying to balance things on Roxas's spiky hair. She said that one day she would balance a fork on them. "It's my life goal!" She always exclaimed when Roxas's mom looked on to the teenage girl and shook her head. "I will not give up until I succeed!"

Roxas opened the note and glanced over the orange writing. _Along with my other thousand or so Roxas originals? No Thanks, there's no more room on my notes board, my headboard, my wall…_

_You know you don't have to keep them where people can see them, why don't you just put them in that picture folder you have?_

Roxas looked at the class as he waited for Olette to toss the note back. They were all bored and practically falling asleep as Maleficent read off the announcements for the day. Sora was trying hard to balance a pencil on his nose. That Hayner guy that Olette dreamed as her Romeo was lightly snoring. Ashley Greenstone was writing Hayner's name all over her notebook. A boy named pence was messing with an expensive looking camera. Olette dropped the not on his desk as she walked by to sharpen her pencil. Roxas tore open the note for some form of entertainment, before he two was asleep. Maleficent was the schools oldest teacher, and she could put a room to sleep faster then it took a NASCAR racer to reach 80 MPH. 

_I did put them in my folder, there are so many, I had to get a new folder! And that folder can fit up to 500 pictures! You either need to stop being bored, or start drawing crappy._

Roxas laughed. The bell rang and he pocketed the little square before joining Olette as they made their way to first period.

-

Roxas laid on his bed in a tank top some baggy tan jeans and his socks, reading Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer. Olette always laughed at him when he read books from the Twilight series, because she said that it made him even gayer since she could talk to him about how hot Edward Cullen was. Roxas would always glare at her.

"You know I think Jacob is much sexier than Edward." He would say before watching as she fell into hysterics. He would then precede the throw insults galore at her.

Roxas took a cookie from the plate beside him and bite into the warm gooeyness of it. He suppressed a moan before going back to his book. Suddenly Sora came crashing into Roxas's room, effectively scaring the bejebes out of him and causing him to scram like a girl, and jumped on his bed with a cry of "ROXY!"

"Sora! What did I say about forgetting to knock?!" Roxas cried out as he clutched at his heart. Sometimes he swore that his brother was trying to give him a heart attack. Some brother he was.

"I don't know I forgot." Sora stated with a shrug ignoring Roxas as he face palmed himself and grabbed a cookie before going on with whatever he was going to say in the first place. "Mom say that you need to stop reading about sparkly vampires and come down, cause the guy who's gonna be staying with us for the school swap thing will be here in like ten minutes."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sora don't talk with your mouth full."

Sora stuck his tongue out at his younger brother. Roxas ignored him while he dog eared the page he was on grabbed another cookie and followed his brother down the stairs. Today was the day that the guy staying for the school swap thing was going to get there and the twins mother had made them clean the entire house. Why, Roxas didn't know because since a teenage boy was going to be staying with them it didn't matter if the house was clean because he was mostly just as messy as Roxas and Sora.

Aerith smiled at Roxas as he sat at the bar with his plate full of cookies. She patted him on his blond spiky head before going back to dishes. Roxas nonchalantly fixed his hair back to the casual disarray of slightly right swept spikes, but smiled up at his mother. In the dinning room Roxas could see the back of his father, Zack's, head. He was typing at a ferocious pace on his laptop, most likely getting a report ready for Monday. His dad always did weekend work on Saturday because Sunday's were 'Family day'

There was a sudden knock on the door. Aerith looked in the direction and smiled her sweet motherly smile. "Sora will you go get that?"

"Can't." Sora said lazily from the couch. Roxas could just see his purple socks through the archway that led to the living room. He rolled his eyes at his brothers laziness before getting up with a mumble of "I'll get it." And headed down the hallway towards the door. He opened the door about to say hello to the guy who was standing on the doorstep when he was stopped dead in his tracks. There standing on the porch was the one person that he never thought he would ever see again.

"Axel!"

-

**READ THIS NOTE! READ THIS NOTE!**

_Mimi: (bouncing with joy) How was it how was it!_

_Jade: (Rolls eyes at Mimi's hyperness) calm down._

_Mimi: I can't! This is so exciting! Anyways, please review, I expect at least 10 new reviews because if you reviewed before, then you can review now. Take a minute to tell me how it was. It makes me happy, which makes me write faster, which means that you get the chapter sooner. If you can't review the second you get done reading, then come back and review when you do have time. Also I need someone to beta read for me, but I can't figure out how to get one, so if someone could tell me how, or offer to do it yourself, then that would be great. I am also looking for extras so if you have an original character that you would let me borrow to be like random students or the waitress of a resteraunt they go to, PM me their name what they look and act like and I will work them into the story somehow. OK GUYS I LOVE YOU REVIEW!_


	3. Awkward Silences and DDR battles

_Mimi: Third chapter… Wow. This story seems to be moving real fast. Is that just me?_

_Jade: yeah pretty much._

_Mimi: Roxas and Axel and lots of awkward silence and a bit of fluff and even more Olette/Sora fights. Oh I hated the awkward silences. Also cursing. Lots of cursing in this. Sorry I had to get the point across  
_

_Jade: you should do the disclaimer; you haven't the past two chapters._

_Mimi: Really? Are you sure? (looks back) wow you're right. OK um I'll let Olette do the disclaimer._

_Olette: Yo Mimi doesn't in any way, shape, or form, even if she wishes that she did._

-

The two boys stared shocked at each other. The taller one with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes, small black tattoos under his eyes, a hand on a rolling suitcase, both out of mind and out of caring.

The other boy was blond with eyes the color of the sky at noon, his hand still on the doorknob as if he was going to slam the door in the red heads face at any given second.

They continued to stare at each other. It felt like they stared for hours, but in reality it was simply a few seconds. In the next room over Sora got up to see what was taking Roxas so long.

Roxas what's taking so lo-" the boy never finished because the second he saw who was at the door he fell over his own to feet in shock.

And the two boys continued to stare at each other. Just stare. Both looking over the other, to see how the other had changed since kindergarten, when they had been best friends, at least before Roxas had moved to Twilight Town, and they had lost all form of contact.

And still they stared.

A cleared throat brought the two boys attention to the addition to the room, and they both looked to where Aerith was standing, whipping her damp hands on a dish towel. Roxas blinked as he saw that his father was off his laptop, though his reading glasses were still on.

"Why Axel," Aerith said with well hidden shock in her voice. Only people who knew Aerith well would know how to tell if she was surprised or not, but things were passing slowly for the blond, and it took him a minute to detect the shock. "I wasn't expecting you to be the one who was going to stay with us."

Axel shook his head to clear his foggy mind. "Um…" he started before clearing his throat in hopes to sound a little less pathetic then he already was. "Well I wasn't expecting you guys to be the people I was staying with." He realized how rude that must have sounded and put his hands up as if to surrender. "Not that it's bad that I'm staying with you, it's just I was surprised. I thought you guys would have moved away."

_Lair…_ A small voice thought in the back of Axel's mind. The only reason he had signed up for this stupid school swap thing was that there was a small chance that he would get to see Roxas again. Even then he hadn't thought it would be Roxas and his family that he would be staying with.

Yet he couldn't find it in himself to be disappointed.

"Oh its fine dear, were a little surprised that you're here. Why don't you come in? It's a little chilly out there." Aerith said in a motherly way that made Axel feel a little less nervous. The redhead smiled up at her.

"I have to get some more of my stuff from the bus; they just wanted me to make sure that you guys were home, so that I wasn't waiting here on your porch." Aerith smiled, and behind her Zack chuckled. Sora laughed from where he was sitting on the ground.

Roxas continued to stare.

Axel felt a little worried that the blond boy wasn't saying anything and found himself chewing on his lower lip, something that he did when he was nervous.

Aerith cleared her throat again. "Zack why don't you go get the rest of Axel's things. Roxas would you mind showing Axel where he'll be staying?"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Roxas opened his mouth. "Yeah mom, sure thing." He turned to the redhead, not looking him in the eyes. "Come on Axel."

Axel was in a kinda state of shock from hearing how Roxas's voice sounded. It was deep, but not deep enough to call it manly, just wow. He sounded so grown up.

Axel followed the blond up the stairs. The house was clean, like really clean, and white. There was a lot of white. The walls, the carpet, and even some of the furniture, was white. Axel almost felt bad that he would mess up such a clean house with his messiness. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Roxas opened a door at the end of the hall and walked into what Axel assumed would be his room, but was probably the guest room. He followed, as if hypnotized, the shorter boy into the room.

The walls were, you guessed it, white. The mesh carpet was soft against his sneaker, which he just realized he should have taken off. There was a double sized bed and a dark wood dresser. It looked like a hotel room.

"Um…" Roxas chocked out, causing the redhead to turn his attention to the boy as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "The bathrooms all the way down the hall, to the right. Dinner should be ready in about an hour, but be warned, Friday is when Cloud and Leon come over so it might be a little later, cause their _always_ late, and my friend Olette is gonna come over later for a Dance Dance Revolution marathon. She might stay over and… I'm rambling aren't I?"

Axel smiled. "Just a little…"

The two boys stared at each other, and an awkward silence hung in the air. After a minute Roxas rolled back onto the heels of his feet and cleared his throat. "Well I'll just let you get settled. If you need me I'm in the room across the hall."

Axel nodded and right before Roxas was out the door, he pulled up a little bit of braveness, well as much as you can pull up when the guy you've liked for the past ten years is about to leave the room, and you're staying in his house, and blurted out "Hey Roxas."

The blond half turned and looked at Axel. "Yeah?"

The redhead took a breath before smiling. "It's nice to see you. You look good."

Roxas was once again in shock, but he could feel his cheeks getting warm, and that meant blushing, so he quickly smiled. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too. You look really good also."

Before Axel could say anything else, Zack and Sora came in, carrying a duffle bag, two suitcases, and his guitar.

"Dang Axel what is it you have in this thing." Sora said as he dragged the duffle bag. "A dead body?"

"Naw just some stuff that I would die without." Axel said and then when he went to turn to tell Roxas something, the little blond was gone.

Across the hall in Roxas's room, completely ignoring the plate of cookies, the dog eared Eclipse book, and even his warm bed he ran to his dresser and got his cell phone, dialing Olette's number with shaky hands.

"Hey Roxas" Olette said as she answered her phone. "What's up?"

"Olette I am freaking out! You need to get here ASAP, and by ASAP I mean like _now_!" Roxas hissed into the phone, trying desperately not to be heard.

Olette was worried now. "Roxas, what's wrong?"

Roxas took a deep breath and listened to the background noise at Olette's house. There was some music that sounded close, so it was probably Olette's but he could here some voices in the background, he'd have to ask who it was later right now there were more pressing matters at hand.

"OK so you remember the guy that I told you about, the one who was my best friend in kindergarten, and the one that I have a crush on, right?"

"Yeah" Olette said and Roxas could hear the music being turned down. "What about him."

"He's here." Roxas said the second her question was out of her mouth.

"Do you mean here in the emotional way as in 'he's here in my heart' or in the literal-"

"Literal" Roxas interrupted her. "Like so fucking literal that he's in the room across the fucking hall talking to my fucking brother and dad, and unpacking his stuff, cause guess what, he's the guy that is gonna be staying with us for a fucking year."

"Oh my god." Olette said and Roxas could here the sound of her moving, Roxas could envision her running around her room, looking for her jacket and shoes and keys. "I'll be over in 5 minutes."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Lette." Roxas said using Olette's old nickname.

"You welcome Roku." Olette said with a laugh, also using his old nickname.

There was a loud shout on Olette's side and Roxas practically jumped a foot in the air, because he hadn't been expecting it. "Olette, what the hell was that?"

"Oh that shout." Olette stated nonchalantly. "That was just my brother and our school swap guy."

Roxas nodded, even though Olette couldn't see him. "Hey why don't you invite them over? Mom hasn't seen Blake in _forever_ and tonight is Friday dinner, you know how much she makes for them."

"Yep!" Olette said with a giggle, "Enough to have left overs for a whole week. OK I'll see if they want to come. Roxas I'm gonna hang up now, please don't break down. Hold yourself together for 5 minutes. Will you be ok for that long?"

Roxas took a breath and nodded. "Yeah I'll be okay, 5 minutes, just hurry."

"I will." Olette said and then there was a click as she hung up her phone.

Roxas took a deep breath, reached over and grabbed Eclipse and worked on not freaking out for five minutes.

-

"Roxas, Olette's here."

The second that his mother called that up the stairs, Roxas rushed out of his room, not even marking his place in Eclipse, just tossing it aside, and ran down the stairs.

About halfway down the stairs though, Roxas saw Olette, with her extremely worried eyes on Roxas, Blake, who was talking to Roxas's dad, and Demyx, who was talking to Axel.

Wait Demyx!

Roxas, being the type of person who should _really_ watch where he is going, tripped over his own to feet and fell down the stairs. Clumsily, because everyone knows there is a graceful way to fall down the stairs, and the way Roxas fell, was not that way.

"Roxas!" Olette yelled before running to his side. "What did I tell you about not watching where you're going?"

Blake snickered behind his hand. "Nice of you to drop in Roxas."

Roxas groaned. "Blake don't make me kill you, because I will."

Blake held up his hands in mock surrender. "Oooo. Scary"

Olette reached up and smacked her brother before turning back and putting up three fingers in front of Roxas's face. "Ignore him, now how many fingers?"

"Why is Demyx here?" Roxas asked, completely ignoring his best friend and looking towards the other blond in the room. "And why is his hair in a mullet."

"Oh not a mullet," Axel said with a chuckle. "He calls it a mulhawk. Half mullet, half Mohawk, all Demyx."

Olette smacked Roxas on the head. Wow she was violent. "Don't ignore me. How many fingers?"

"You know if I had a concussion that would have been a really bad thing, smacking my head like that." Roxas smirked still ignoring her question. Olette was now getting mad, and he could tell, but it was so much fun to mess with her.

Or it was until she pulled her fist back as if she was about to punch him. "Answer my question or you'll not only have a broken head, but a broken nose smart ass." Now Olette may not look very strong, but she had a great punch.

"Okay, okay sorry. Three." Roxas said backing away from Olette. "Please don't hurt me."

"Did Roxas fall down the stairs again?" Sora asked coming into the room. He saw Demyx and stopped. However before he could react Roxas kicked him in the back of the knee's making him fall.

"Hey, what was that about?" Sora yelled.

Roxas smirked. "You were making fun of me." He stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sora growled and pounced on his brother and the two started wrestling. Olette shook her head and put her hands in her hand with a mumble of idiots that only Axel could hear. He turned to the girl and was about to say something when Aerith walked in. She saw the twins wrestling and looked to Olette. "Sora made fun of Roxas again." She stated, as if she already knew, instead of asking.

Olette smiled at the woman who was a second mom to her. "Yep, talking about how Roxas doesn't watch where he is going when coming down stairs."

Aerith shook her head. "My boys I swear, sometimes it seems all they do is fight."

"I think your mixing up me and Sora." Olette said with a laugh.

Aerith smiled before patting Olette on the head fondly. "Maybe…" she trailed off when she saw Blake. "Why Blake, long time no see."

Blake smiled and walked over to Aerith giving her a hug. "Nice to see you too Mrs. M." He swung his brown bangs out of his green eyes and stepped back. Blake was tall, standing next to his sister, she barely reached his shoulder.

Aerith turned to tell her twins off when her eyes caught Demyx's. "Demyx, what are you doing here?" She asked shocked as she looked at the blond.

"Hey Mrs. Masters. I'm here for the school swap thing too, in fact a lot of us are."

"And by a lot, you mean a lot of you kids that use to hang out with the boys, right?" Aerith asked just to make sure she knew what was going on. "Because it would be lovely if Roxas and Sora had more friends then just Olette and Blake."

"Hey what's wrong with them being friends with us?" Blake asked, turning away from the twins who were still wrestling. "Roxas and Sora aren't complaining."

"Nothing dear." Aerith said to the brunette. "Roxas and Sora are happy with you two as friends, but I think they get lonely. Other then you two they don't talk to anyone. Those people at that school treat them horribly."

What?" Axel and Demyx asked together. "Why do they treat them bad?" Demyx asked her, confuzzled.

"Back when the boys were in the eighth grade they were very popular, they even had a little fan club. I remember that their use to be a bunch of kids who would come over to play or have dinner. That was back before Olette and Roxas were such good friends, he only mentioned her once or twice. Then they stopped coming over, and they stopped talking to them."

Olette was getting panicky. _Oh God, I know you don't really like gay people, but please don't let Roxas's mom tell his crush since forever that he's gay, because if he shuns Roxas, not only will he be dead, because I will kill the bastard, but Roxas will be horrified._ Olette prayed hard begging for someone to help her. Anyone.

Aerith however wasn't listening to Olette's silent prayers. "Well it all started because one of the fangirls found out that Roxas and Sora are-"

Olette reacted on reflects, quickly sending her foot crashing to the nearest person in the wrestling match. That person was, unfortunately Sora, and he had just been kicked really hard in a place where the sun don't shine if you catch my drift. Cough cough, nudge nudge.

A loud, and pain filled, gasp brought the attention to the brunette twin, who was holding himself, tears leaking down his cheeks. "What the hell Olette." He managed to gasp out. The 3 boys and the twin's mom turned to the brunette and she had barely a second to come up with an excuse for why she had just kicked Sora in the no sun area.

She crossed her arms and put all her wait on her right foot, locking her left leg. Her lying pose. "Hey it's not my fault he moved. I was aiming for his bum, but _no_ he had to move at the last second." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It's not like I would actually try to hit him, me and Roxas need to talk and they wouldn't stop fighting."

Roxas stood up and took Olette's hand dragging her upstairs. "We'll be in my room mom." He called over his shoulder.

He didn't see the hurt look in the red head's emerald eyes as he watched the two teen's run upstairs.

-

"So mister tall, dark and handsome is a red head…" Olette mussed as she sat in one of the beanbag chairs. She crossed her legs and looked to the blond who was sitting on the bed.

"Olette you knew he had red hair, you have seen his picture." Roxas said as he lay back and looked up to the white ceiling. He worked on slowing down his heart. It was ridiculous that he was always so cool and collected, but that the appearance of the green eyed boy could cause him to be so clumsy.

_Clumsy cause I'm falling in love…_ he found himself thinking. Damn it! Stupid Olette and her stupid songs that match his stupid feeling.

"Yeah but that was when he was 5, hair color changes over time. I mean remember, my hair was blond till I turned 8 then it got darker." Olette bounced her foot. "But anyways, I never thought he would be so smexy, I mean he was a cute kid from the picture but rawr, he's hot." Olette said as she wiggled her eyebrows pervertedly. "My Roxy has good taste in men."

"Will you please refrain from talking about Axel like that." Roxas said with a glare toward the brunette who acted as if he had said nothing.

"Sorry." Olette said sweetly. "Doesn't matter anyways, he may be hot but he is so totally gay."

"How can you know that?" Roxas asked as he stared at the girl like she had an extra head.

"How do I know that he's gay, how does anyone know that someone is gay. My gaydar scenes are tingling." She said with a laugh.

"Olette you have no gaydar, you didn't even know I was gay until you told me you had a small crush on me, and I _told_ you I was gay." Roxas said with a shake of the head.

"Yes but hanging out with you and Sora has really brought out my gay scenes." Olette said with a wise voice, as if she was a monk, or someone equally smart.

"Yeah right." Roxas said before going back to looking at his white ceiling. "I can assure you Olette, Axel is not gay."

-

"Demyx there is no way Roxas is gay." Axel told the blond who was concentrating on a video game in the master's game room. He had been racing Blake, but Aerith came into the room to get his help, leaving the blond and the red head to the game.

"I'm telling you Axel, he's as gay as a fruit cake, as gay as a rainbow, as gay as… well as gay as you actually." Demyx said with a snicker at the red head.

"Ha ha ha." Axel said sarcastic like. "That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh."

Demyx smirked. "Just telling it like it is."

Axel pressed the buttons to the game, not really trying. Normally, the read head would get into the game, curses flying from both boys, and lots of laughing. Now there was an awkward silence in the air and Axel wasn't trying.

"Besides, I bet his girlfriend is gonna be mad if she hears that you think he's gay." Axel said turning to the blond boy.

Demyx jerked to look at the redhead next to him, putting the game on pause as he did. "Roxas has a girlfriend?"

"Well duh." Axel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Olette."

Demyx laughed. "there is no way Roxas and Olette are dating." Demyx said through his laughter.

"Man, did you see them together, and the second that they could they ran up to his room, probably to make out or do other strange couple like things." Axel explained to the blond as if he was a child.

"Yeah they're dating," The blond said with a roll of his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the redhead just proving how mature he _really_ was. Heavy on the sarcasm. "And denial is just a river in Egypt."

"I'm telling you Demyx, they are together."

-

Roxas and Olette walked down the stairs together when Roxas's mother called that dinner was ready.

The dinner table was full of people for once. Mom, Dad, Sora, Cloud, Leon, Blake, Olette, Demyx, and himself.

And Axel.

Roxas sat down next to Sora and took a deep breath before looking up into the green eyes of Axel. He felt his cheeks get red before he dropped his gaze to the folded hands in his lap.

Axel looked at the blond across from him and then turned to Demyx who waggled his eyebrows. Axel rolled his eyes and then reached for the bowl with the mashed potatoes in the center of the table. Just as Roxas reached for them. Their hands touched briefly and Roxas jerked his hands back his cheeks becoming pink again.

"Sorry." Axel said looking at Roxas. "You go ahead."

"No it's ok!" Roxas exclaimed his voice a little high. _DAMN VOICE THAT GETS SQUAKY WHEN I'm EMBARRESED! "_Go ahead."

Next to Roxas, Olette face palmed herself at Roxas's obvious and horribly cliché display. "Smooth Roxas real smooth." The brunette girl hissed.

"I'm sorry it's really hard to be right in front of your crush since kindergarten and not be embarrassed." Roxas hissed back. He turned to the girl. 'Help me!' he mouthed desperately, and the brunette nodded before leaning back so she had full view of the other Twin.

"Yo Sora!" She shouted, scaring the brown haired twin so that he jumped about a foot in the air. He turned to the girl and glared.

"What." He asked in a flat voice, obviously still angry about the kick earlier.

"You ready to be pwned in our DDR marathon." The girl asked with a smirk before eating some of her chicken.

Sora glared at the girl with an intensity of a thousand angry men, or at least he hoped he was glaring with an intensity of a thousand angry men. "Who uses the word pwned anymore?"

"I do." Olette said, her smirk growing a little bigger. "But you didn't answer my question, why? Are you scared to be beat by me? Again."

Roxas now knew what Olette was doing. Challenging his twin would cause an argument which would take all people's attention, including, hopefully, Axel's. Roxas leaned forward a little, just to get out of the way incase the argument became physical.

Sora snorted. "Please, I've never lost to you."

Olette rolled her eyes at his stupid ness. "What about last week?"

"I was asleep." Sora said monotone.

"The week before that."

"That was a fluke."

"The week befo-"

"Sprained ankle."

"And before that."

"You tripped me in the middle of the song."

"How could I have tripped you when I was dancing myself? You fell over your own two feet, so stop blaming me when you know that you can't beat me at DDR."

Sora's fist came down on the table, scaring the bajebes out of Roxas who let out a squeak. Axel looked over to the blond, and his breath caught in his throat at how cute the blond looked. His cheeks were a little red, and his beautiful blue eyes were wide in surprise, his mouth open a little bit. _Oh god, if you can hear, then please make sure that I don't do anything stupid._

"Damn it Olette you are really started to piss me off!" Sora yelled at his brother's best friend.

"Sora!" Aerith said sharply. "Language!"

"Sorry mom." Sora said through his teeth.

"Now lets eat together like civilized people. Olette don't talk to Sora, Sora don't talk to Olette." Zack said. "Now lets all eat so that you kids can play you're little game."

The table was silent.

-

"And that is the 10th time I've beaten you Sora, just give up." Olette said as she whipped the sweat from her forehead and looked down at the brunette twin, who was currently lying on the floor, chest heaving and shirt soaked.

"N-Never." Sora gasped out. "I'll never let you beat me."

Olette looked at the other strangely. "And the past 10 times was what exactly?"

"Shut up…" Sora moaned. Olette giggled at the brunette's display of weakness before she kicked him lightly on the arm.

"Well the score is Blake-3 Sora-zip and Olette-15." Axel said. "Now who is gonna go against miss dancing queen."

"Roxas." Olette said simply.

Roxas, who had been falling asleep in the chair which he had been reading in, looked up at Olette as if she was crazy. "Oh no, Olette please no. I don't want to play."

"Please!" Olette begged as she walked over to her blond friend and got on her knees, folding her hands as if she was praying. "Please Roxas. I'm tired of whipping the floor with My brother and weak ass over there. Please please please, I will be your slave for forever. Please!"

Roxas laughed at Olette before holding his hands up in surrender, which didn't really work when he had his English reading book, To Kill a Mockingbird, in his hand. "I'll do it if you stop begging, it's pathetic."

Olette hugged Roxas around the neck. "You are the best friend EVER! I love you!" Roxas laughed at his best friends display before a hiss in his ear made his cheeks go red.

'And Axel will get to see how cute you look when you are concentrating.'

"Hey Roxy you ok, you look kinda sick." Sora asked from the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine, and I told you not to call me that." Roxas said as he got on the DDR mat.

"You ready to go down my friend," Olette asked Roxas with a smirk, stepping on her own mat. "Because I'm on a role and there is no way that you are going to beat me. None. Zip. You might as well give up now."

Roxas laughed. "Yeah right. Olette you may be the dancing queen, but I am the dancing king, there is no way you will beat me."

"Bring it." Olette said picking the song. "I love a challenge."

And then they danced, and they danced well.

Axel felt his mouth drop open slightly, as he looked at the blond, dancing as if he wasn't even affected by anything else; he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Axel could see his mouth moving as he moved, singing along to the song. He knew that Blake and Sora were cheering for who they wanted to win, but he didn't see anything but Roxas dancing.

Demyx looked over at his friend and practically laughed his head off. Axel was staring at the blond as if he was something to eat and it was only a little pathetic… Ok a lot pathetic.

All Demyx wanted was for them to realize that they totally, and completely loved each other and go make out in the closet.

Is that so much to ask?

-

"Ok Olette, I've beaten you 5 times in a row. I think we should call it a night." Roxas said, breathing hard.

"Oh but Roxy ("Don't call me that" -.-) Axel and Demyx haven't gotten a chance to play." Olette said with a pout. She hated losing and was just looking for a way to win before calling it a night. "it's not fair to them."

"I'm fine." Axel said from where he was nodding off on the couch. "I was about to go to bed anyways. Jet lag ya' know, and I think that Demy is down for the count as well." He said pointed to the blond sleeping against the side of the couch.

Olette huffed. "Fine." She gave Roxas a hug. "I'll call you tomorrow before I go to work."

"Kay." Roxas said. "Night."

Olette and Blake and Demyx left after the rounds of goodbyes. There was an awkward silence before Sora yawned. "Well nice game ya'll. I'm gonna go to bed now." And then ran out of the room faster than a jet, leaving Axel and Roxas alone.

"Um night." Roxas said before trying to escape running up the stairs two at a time.

"Wait Roxas." Axel said chasing after the blond, catching up easily because of his long legs.

Roxas moved faster but his wrist was grabbed before he could make it to his room. He took a deep breath and turned to look into the green eyes that kept making his heart speed up. He would probably have a heart attack at the rate that his heart was going.

"Are you ok?" Axel asked. "You're avoiding me. I just want to know why."

Roxas took a breath. "I wonder. Axel, my best friend from kindergarten that I haven't seen in ten years is going to be living in my house; basically all my friends from kindergarten are going to be coming to my school." Roxas said this slowly, so that Axel wouldn't be able to tell how nervous he was. "I haven't seen, or talked to any of you guys for ten years. Maybe I'm avoiding you because I'm afraid that it's not the same as back then, that you guys won't like me anymore. That you guys are gonna be different, cause I know I am."

Axel looked into blue eyes before shaking his head and smiling. "You've been avoiding me all night, because you thought that I was going to be different?" And Axel fell into hysterics.

Roxas glared. "Thanks for laughing when I'm worried sick that the guy who I was best friends with, the friends that I hung out with, and the people I've really missed, aren't going to like me."

Axel stopped laughing and looked down. That was when he saw it. The guitar pick that he had given the blond when he left, was hanging on a rusty chain resting on the middle of his chest.

"Axel are you even listening to me?" The blond asked annoyed.

"You kept that." Axel said dazed. He reached forward and took the small pick into his hand. Turning it this way and that, to see every scratch that was on it.

Roxas looked down and saw the guitar pick. He felt his cheeks warm up, enough to turn them pick, but not a full out red. "Um Y-yeah." Roxas stuttered. "My best friend gave it to me, and he was awesome and I liked it, and…" Roxas took another deep breath. "And if I ever saw him again I wanted him to know that I believed in our promise." Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes. "Best friends forever, remember?"

Axel smiled and held up his pinkie. Roxas smiled. It was their old handshake. "Yeah I remember. How bout we start again, no worries about being different, just old friends kay?"

Roxas nodded and wrapped his pinky around Axel's. "Yeah I'd like that." They shook pinkies.

"Missed you Roxy." Axel said with a smile running his free hand threw his red spikes.

Roxas smiled. "I missed you too Axel. Oh and if you call me that again I'll castrate you."

-

_Mimi: I just wrote over 5,000 words. It's amazing for me to even make 3,000 words. You all get a super long chapter. Yay for you guys.  
_

_Jade: (Throws confetti sarcastically) Yay._

_Mimi: Blake is the actual name of my best friend's (who I modeled Olette after) brother, just so you know. I don't really like this chapter, cause I'm not really good at writing awkward silence situations, so the fluff at the end of the chapter, the conversation between Olette and Roxas, Demyx and Axel, and the DDR stuff was the easiest part. Also the DDR scene was an actual thing, Me, my sister, my friend, my friends brother, and my friends 'like at first site' crush all got together. In that moment I was Olette, so yeah._

_Jade: Rambling._

_Mimi: Sorry. Still looking for OCs. REVIEW PLEASE! Oh! Also I wanted to tell you guys, The second that I put up a chapter, I start writting the next one. And as soon as I get the amount of reviews that I set as the minimum, which right now is ten, then I put up the next chapter. The minimum depends on the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter, so If I get 12 for this chapter, the next chapters minimum is 12 and so on. This is because I think if you review for the first chapter, you should review for all of them even if it's JUST TO TELL ME YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. Please review.  
_


	4. Warm Arms After a Nightmare

_Mimi: Wow you guys. I got to 10 reviews in under 24 hours. I was like nowhere near done, and it's like "Ah damn I have the min.' still you guys amaze me. I got so much good comments that I was like crying. I *heart* you all so much!_

_Disclaimer: Mimi has searched in all of her game boxes, looked at every line, and tried her hardest, but she does not, and will not, ever own kingdom hearts._

-

"What's your favorite color?" Axel asked as he ate some moose tracks ice cream.

Roxas looked up from his own bowl, some ice cream dribbling down his chin. "Um… I have two, black and white."

Axel snorted. "Roxas, those are such depressing colors."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah what about you, what's your favorite color?"

"Red, the best color in the world." Axel said this as if it was obvious that _everyone _thought that red was in fact the best color in the world.

Roxas just shook his head. "What ever makes you sleep at night Axel." And then he went back to his ice cream.

Last night, after the two boys had made up, they went promptly went to be, so the second they woke up and came down to eat (ice cream for breakfast how bad of them) they started playing 20 questions. Well, they had passed 20 about ten minutes ago, so maybe it wasn't 20 questions, but still you get the basic idea.

"What is your favorite song?" Roxas asked as soon as he swallowed his mouthful of creamy goodness.

Axel thought for a while. Roxas felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at the redhead. He looked so good when he was thinking. Roxas looked down at his ice cream bowl and took another spoonful, to avert his eyes.

"Probably Dance Floor Anthem." Axel said when he was done thinking. "I love it."

Roxas smiled. "It's a good song." He pushed his bangs away from his eyes so that he could look properly at the redhead. His blue eyes looked into Axel's and he forgot what he was going to say.

Fortunately Axel, who was also a little scattered brained, blurted out "How about you, what's your favorite song?"

Roxas's cheeks got red, but this time it wasn't from the fact that his crush was sitting across from him, it was the fact that his favorite song was rather girly, and he was sure that if he said it, then Axel would know that he was gay. "Um… I'd rather not."

Axel laughed. "What, are you afraid that your song is too girly?"

Roxas's mouth dropped open. "What, can you read mind now?" He asked both shocked and slightly creeped out. But only just slightly, of course.

"Just answer the question." Axel said with a snicker which he tried his best to hide behind his hand. Roxas glared at the redhead, a chill passed through the air and the redhead picked up his napkin and waved it like a flag of surrender. Roxas stopped glaring and sighed.

"My favorite song is Thunder, by Boys like Girls." Roxas mumbled, his cheeks heating up again.

"That's a really good song Roxas." Axel said with a smile. "It was my ring tone for about a month, which is long, for me anyway."

Roxas smiled and Axel felt his heart stop. He looked so, not to be condescending at all, cute. His hair, which he had yet to brush yet, was even more wild then usual, his right side smushed to his head. His cheeks were slightly pink, and the smile just made him look like he was 5 years old again, except you know, older.

Sora sleep walked into the room and walked to the coffee pot by the refrigerator, His eyes closed. The two best friends watched him both amazed that he didn't hit anything on his way there. He simply stepped over things. The brunette twin poured himself a mug of coffee and then walked back out the room, eyes still closed.

"It's amazing that he is so hyper when he has that 3rd cup of coffee. Before that, he's a zombie." Roxas said with a shake of his head. "And it is 10:30. Wow."

Axel snickered. "It's amazing that you two are twins, you're like, nothing alike."

There was moment silence. "Hey Axel." Roxas said. "You and Demyx are here, Um… who else is in the school swap thing?"

Axel looked up from his empty bowl and turned to the blond. "Well there's me and Demyx, Zexion, and Riku, Rikku and Kairi, and of course wherever Kairi goes Namine goes."

Roxas's eyes widened. "Oh, um… well that's a lot. Your parents must be parting with them being on their own."

They went back into a quiet silence.

-

"Hey Sora!" Roxas called down the hall, Axel was sitting on the Blonds bed watching as he got ready to leave. Olette had called him earlier saying that Demyx had called the guys and were going to meet at a place called the Twilight Café. Roxas was currently in a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a black shirt, a checkered jacket on. "Where did you put the black beanie that Olette drew the face on last year, my hair is a mess!"

"When is your hair not a mess?" Sora called back. "Check under your bed."

Roxas mumbled under his breath and Axel chuckled watching as the blond got on his stomach and looked under the bed. Axel took this time to look over the blond freely. After a moment the Blond got back up, a black beanie in his hand. He pulled it over his blond spikes and Axel looked at the winking face drawn on the hat with white sharpie. The redhead chuckled.

"Nice hat." He said as he continued to laugh.

Roxas struck a pose for a moment and turned to his dresser. He grabbed a checkered belt and put it on. Before sitting next to Axel and putting on socks and shoes.

The red head was amazed at how slow the blond was at getting ready. He was done getting dressed in under 5 minutes, pulling his jeans on, a red and black stripped long sleeve shirt, and pulling on his black trench coat (Imagine the Orgy. 13 coat) before pulling on some boats, then walking in on Roxas pulling on his shirt.

Axel had been shocked and become a complete pervert as he watched the blond put on his shirt, his face as red as his hair. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and knocked on the door. Roxas had turned and to the redhead and his face became a flame. He only stuttered to him, telling him to sit on the bed.

Sora walked into the blond's room, taking him out of his thoughts. Axel looked at the brunettes outfit and laughed. His shirt was a blue shirt with a poupu fruit on it and the words 'Poupu Boy' in red letters. He was also wearing a pair of shorts and black sandals. The brunette glared at him, and so Axel snickered behind his hand.

"Ok I'm ready, are we gonna go or what?" Sora asked.

"yeah lets go…" Roxas said grabbing his iPod and stuffed it into his pocket. "Are we taking the bus or are we gonna take the skateboards and follow Axel?"

"Skateboards? You guys skateboard?" Axel asked and when the twins nodded he face palmed himself. "God I should have brought mine then."

Sora jumped. "You can use my old one!"

Axel made a weird face. So Roxas shook his head and walked to his closet pulling out a red and white skateboard. "You can use my spare." He said handing Axel the board with a smile. Axel smirked before following Sora out, tossing a sarcastic remark to Roxas over his shoulder.

-

"Roxas, Sora, Axel, over here!" Olette yelled from a booth in the corner. She was waving her arms as if to signal a plane to its entry.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I know over there Olette, That has been our table since the eighth grade. People get turned away when they try to sit there; we're here so much that _all_ of the employees know us by name." Roxas called to his best friend before turning to Axel and stage whispering, loud enough that everyone could hear "She's crazy you know."

Every one at the table (except Olette) laughed. Olette growled and grabbed Roxas around the neck, pulling the blond to her, and gave him a nuggie. "You are the most annoying boy in the world."

"And that's why you love me!" Roxas laughed. "Now let go Lette, before I sick Sora on you."

Olette rolled her eyes. "I'm so scared." She said sarcastically, but she let the blond go. She leaned around Roxas to look at the redhead who was sliding in next to the blond, and Sora. "Hey Axel, Hey weak ass, what's up!"

Axel saluted Olette. "Sup. Not much, though I have to tell you, I didn't think that Sora would be so bad at skateboarding."

Olette laughed at how red Sora's face got. "Oh yeah, Sora's not the best skateboarder. And by not the best, I mean he sucks. Not like Roxas."

Axel nodded. He had seen the blond ride down the sidewalks to the café had heard him laugh as he did some tricks. Axel had found himself looking over at the blonde's smile, and wondering why he never smiled like this before.

Roxas blushed and looked around the table, at all his old friends there. The first person he saw was the twins, looking gorgeous. They noticed him looking and smiled. "Hi Roxas." They said together before giggling.

Namine's hair was the same as in kindergarten; her hair was in a ponytail, falling over her right shoulder. Her eyes were big, and a bright blue, though, not as bright as his own. She was wearing white. A white hoodie on over a pair of white jeans, even her converse sneakers were white.

Kairi's red hair was longer then the last time he had seen her, when her hair had been a pixie cut, with long bangs (Kingdom hearts 1 hair style). Now her hair reached her shoulder, a black clip keeping her bangs out of her eyes, which sparkled a beautiful violet color. She had on a pink tank top, a black hoodie half zipped and a pair of black skinny jeans. Purple converse boots reached to her knees.

"Hey Namine, Kairi How are you?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"Fine." They answered together again. This had them giggling again. Roxas turned to Axel.

"Do they always do that?"

"Sure seems like it." Axel said as he ran a hand threw his hair and smiled at his sisters affectionately. Roxas smiled at the siblings. 10 years and he still was close to his sisters. The blond then moved on to see Demyx talking to…

"Zexion?" He asked. The boy looked up and Roxas was surprised to see it was in fact his friend Zexion. Zexion gave a small smile, before nodding. Roxas felt the shock go through his body. The purple haired boy looked completely different.

"Yeah, emo-ball over there is Zexion."" Roxas turned to see Riku. His hair was a longer and his eyes held something dark in them, which matched the dark outfit that he was wearing. A gray long-sleeve shirt and black jeans along with a pair of black boots; he wasn't smiling just staring off into space. "I would be surprised if I was you too."

"Don't mind Riku he's being prissy because he's staying at the same house as Kairi." Demyx said leaning across the table and patting Roxas on the hand before turning to Riku. "I told you to stop making fun of my boyfriend you loser."

Sora sprayed his soda all over Riku hearing the one word that made Olette's mouth drop and Roxas's cheeks flame up as red as Axel's hair. The three looked at the blond before Olette cried out. "Yes I have more gay friends!"

The group turned to the brunette, Roxas and Sora glaring. It had been their deal since the school found out the twins were gay, that Olette never mentioned this fact to anyone. Olette rolled her eyes at the twins before turning toward Demyx and Zexion. "So how long have you guys been going out?"

Roxas face palmed himself. "Olette it's rude to pry into peoples love lives."

"But Roxy-" Roxas glared at the girl with a fire in his eyes. "Roxas, I mean, you don't let me have any fun and-"

"Why Roxas, mi amour, it's lovely to see you."

Roxas groaned before turning slowly to voice. "What do you want Marluxia."

"You know what I want." The pink haired bully smiled and leaned on the table so as to see into Roxas's blue eyes better, ignoring how they were narrowed in annoyance, as well as the fact that Olette was glaring at him as well. "I want a date with you, a long make out session, maybe some casual sex afterwards.

"And I want you to get away from me before I have Olette call the police, again. And I'm not kidding." Roxas said in a monotone.

Marluxia laughed and just leaned a little closer to the angry boy. "You know that you love me my beautiful blond, you're just playing hard to get."

Roxas rolled his eyes at the pink haired boy's stupidity. "Yes, and that's why I got a restraining order on you, which, if you get any closer, will be broken."

Marluxia leaned back and smiled. "Very well, I shall see you again my love." And with that the Pink haired boy placed a rose on Roxas's napkin and walked out of the café.

The group turned to Roxas, who was shaking. Axel could see tears coming to his eyes, tears that he had obviously been fighting while the pink haired fiend was in the room. Olette growled and grabbed the rose, ripping away the petals and throwing them on the ground, before smashing it under her foot.

"My god, can't that stupid fucker leave you alone!" Olette hissed.

Roxas just kept shaking, a tear rolling down his cheek, much to the destiny island teen's surprise. He absent mindedly whipped it away before turning to Olette and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Why won't he leave me alone?"

Olette pet the blond on his head and whispered soothing words that the shocked group of teens couldn't hear. Sora got up and walked over to his brother and asked if he was aright.

"Who was that?" Namine asked, in a mothering tone, worried about why her friend (and brothers crush) was crying and shaking.

"Are you ok Roxas?" axel asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Roxas nodded but kept his face hidden and on Olette's shoulder. The red head wanted to know who it was that could make Roxas go from the happy mood he had been in a moment ago, to the mood he was in now.

"That was Marluxia." Olette said, answering the question that Namine had asked. "He's the guy that has been stalking Roxas since freshman year."

Roxas flinched and hid even more of his face from the group.

"That guy was stalking Roxas." Demyx said shocked.

Axel felt himself getting mad. What kind of person would do that? Stalk the blond to the point where he was scared stiff every time he saw the pink haired man. The red head patted the blond on the shoulder again before turning to look at Olette. "Why is he still following Roxas?" he asked. "I mean if you guys have a restraining order on him."

Olette looked down at Roxas, who was still hiding his face on her shoulder. "Is it ok if I tell them?"

Roxas gulped and he found himself shaking a little more but nodded.

Olette took a deep breath. "Back at the beginning of ninth grade, Marluxia and Roxas had the same gym class. Marluxia was a senior though. Still he took favor to Roxas, and asked him out every single day for half the year. Roxas kept telling him no, but Marluxia wouldn't listen. Eventually he started showing up wherever we went. We called the police on him about a dozen times, and it stopped for a while."

Roxas whimpered and more tears came to his eyes, he knew the part that happened next. He had the nightmares to prove it.

"Well One day Roxas was walking to his job at the skate mechanics shop, when Marluxia grabbed him and dragged him down the alley. Let's just say if it wasn't for Sora then something really bad would have happened."

The group was silent, taking in the story, before there were questions flaying at Roxas. He looked up and at the group. "Could we not talk about this anymore. Please."

They were silent.

-

Roxas lay on his bed in the dark that night. He was thinking about today, afraid to go to sleep knowing that he would have the nightmare. He didn't want Axel to think he was just some week little boy. Even as he fought against the heavy weight that was trying to pull him into sleep, he could feel his eyes closing and his body sinking, into the world of dreams.

_Roxas walked down the road, on his way to work. Cloud said that Cid got a new shipment of skateboard helmets, which needed price stickers to be placed on and then put on a shelf in the store part. Roxas hummed a little tune._

_Suddenly a flash of pink made him stop and look into the dark alley to his right. Cold fear began to invade his body. A twig snapped behind him, but before he could start running, strong hands wrapped around his waist and covered his mouth, muffling the scream that left his lips. He was carried into the darkness._

'_Now now my love, you don't want to make any noise, someone will ruin our fun.' Marluxia's words were whispered into his ear. He screamed louder, feeling the pink haired mans lips on his neck._

_Roxas bit the man's hand. Marluxia yelped in pain, and dropped the blond. Roxas tried to run but a hand shot out and tripped him, pulling him back._

'_Help Me!' Roxas screamed tears rolling down his cheeks 'Please someone Help!'_

'_Roxas!" a shout sounded through the air. Except it wasn't Sora's. No it was someone else._

_Marluxia's laughter sounded in his ears 'no one's gonna come help you my love. You belong with me.'_

'_HELP!' Roxas yelled, his voice hoarse from the screaming. Hands grabbed his wrists. 'Please help!'_

"Roxas!"

Roxas woke screaming, tears running down his cheeks. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Sora, looking down on him, telling him that everything was gonna be ok. Instead, he was met by green eyes wide with worry. Roxas Looked at him for a moment before even more tears came to his eyes.

"It's okay Roxas, It's okay." The red head said as he leaned down and wrapped the blond boy up in a hug. "I'm right here, no ones going to hurt you."

That was how they stayed for a long time. Roxas crying into Axel's chest. The redhead humming a melody that the blond couldn't place. They rocked back and forth, and slowly the blond calmed down.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Roxas said, his voice cracking horribly.

"I don't mind." The red head whispered. "I don't mind at all."

"You must think I'm such a baby, getting all worked up over a nightmare." Roxas said. He felt more tears fill his eyes but fought them back. He really didn't need this right now.

Axel shook his head. "I don't think you're a baby. You can cry on my shoulder anytime you need."

Roxas's eyes widened a bit, and he pulled back a bit to see Axel smiling at him. "Nothing is gonna hurt you while I'm around."

Roxas felt tears going down his cheeks and so he went back to crying into Axel's chest. He felt safe, unlike all the other times he had the nightmare, when it had been Sora holding him, or Olette. This time, He felt safe, like nothing could touch him. He wanted to feel this way all the time, he wanted nothing to be able to hurt him. He wanted to always be in Axel's arms.

"Axel…" Roxas said before taking a deep breath and gathering up some bravery. "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Roxas's cheeks got red, but he felt safe, and if he fell asleep with Axel in the room, maybe he wouldn't have the nightmare again.

Axel smiled, happy that Roxas trusted him enough to ask him that. _It's too bad he's not gay._ "Sure Roxas, I'll stay as long as you need me to. That's what best friends do." And with that he laid down next to Roxas, who wrapped his arms around the red heads waist.

_Right… best friends…_Roxas thought sadly, he knew that that was all they would ever be. He looked down, his cheeks pink, from having even thought that this meant something more. This would never mean anything more then friendship.

As the two laid there, Axel still humming, Roxas looked outside his window and saw a shooting star. A memory was brought up. One he had forgotten a long time ago.

-

"_Roxy look! A shooting star!" Young Axel said as he pointed up to the sky from his window seat. The blond was staying at his house for the night, so the two of them were staying up late, looking at the stars._

"_Pwetty." The blond boy said as he put a small hand on the window._

"_Roxas, my mommy said, that if wou rish on a star, the rish cwomes tue." Axel said, bouncing with happiness. He had never made a wish before, and he wanted to make one with his best friend. "We should make a rish together!"_

_The blond blinked at his best friend and then smiled. "Yeah! Lets make a wish!"_

_So the two bowed their heads and folded their hands, and said at the same time:_

_Star light_

_Star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may_

_I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

"_I wish we'd be bwest fwiends forever." The both whispered._

-

Now, years later, Roxas closed his eyes again.

_I wish that me and Axel will be together, forever this time…_

-

Sora stood in the doorway, looking on as Axel took care of his little brother. He felt a smile come on as he watched them fall asleep, in each others arms. He knew they were meant for each other, all that was need was for them to realize it. The brunette took out his camera, and took a picture of the two. The smile on his face turned into a sad frown.

_Please let them realize that they were made for each other._

_Please…_

-

_Mimi: I decided to enter Marluxia early, because it gave me a reason for Roxas and Axel to get closer. Now I decided to make Marluxia, because this happened to me. Oh not the almost rape, but there was this guy who asked me out every single day in gym, and who stalked me._

_Jade: It was way creepy._

_Mimi: yeah… Anyways I decided to that I was going to tell you guys where the inspiration for my characters comes from_

_Roxas: Me_

_Axel: my boyfriend_

_Olette: my best friend (and also a little me)_

_Sora: my cousin Cody_

_Kairi and Namine: my sister_

_Riku, Demyx and Zexion: my brother, myself again, and my cousin._

_These are the people who help me with my fanfic, so you should thank them in your review!_


	5. Orange Pocky and Memories

_Mimi: Hey guys, wow chapter five. It's going so fast. Thanks for all the review for last chapter and I'm glad that you guys liked it. This next chapter may be the last one I post before going to camp, it depends on how fast I get those reviews. If I get them before I go to camp I'll post it before I leave. If not, then I'll post it the Monday that I get back. I'm gonna shut up now so you can read._

_Disclaimer: Mimi-san does not own kingdom hearts, according to those big men in the black suits that square sent._

-

Roxas slowly opened his eyes, hoping that he would see a flash of red hair, the sparkle of green eyes, black tattoos. Anything, _anything_, to tell him that the redhead cared for him; he felt his heart drop when he saw no one. He was all alone.

Roxas knew it was ridiculous, He knew that he shouldn't have even gotten his hopes up. The red head couldn't possibly like him, couldn't possibly think of him the way the blond thought of Axel. So the tears that fell down his cheeks were irrational, yet he couldn't stop. He cried so hard, that he's eyes felt dry and his head pounded. Before long he just laid in bed, staring at the wall.

The sound of the door creaking made Roxas snap his eyes close. He was sure that it was Sora, and he didn't feel like getting up. Not that this was unusual. He usually slept all day after he had the nightmares. Footsteps sounded, getting closer to him, until the person was next to his head.

Roxas didn't move. He focused on making sure that his breath was even, and he acted as if he was nowhere near waking up. After a moment there was a sigh and the footsteps faded, the door closing again, and after a moment Roxas could hear the television downstairs playing some movie loudly.

Roxas opened his eyes and sighed. He considered just going back to sleep, and he even fluffed up his pillows, when something on his side table. The blond looked at the small stick for a second before he realized what it was and smiled a small smile.

Pocky, orange pocky.

"_Roxas, look what Reno got me!" Young Axel yelled to his best friend as he ran to the blond, who was sitting on the floor playing with the class blocks. Sora had gone off to play duck, duck, goose with Riku and Demyx and Rikku a few minutes ago, but the blond was waiting for his redheaded friend. The blond looked up and looked at the box that was shoved in his face. "Pocky!"_

_The blond was confused. He didn't know what pocky was. "What's pocky?"_

_The red heads eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open in surprise. How was it possible that the blond had never heard of pocky? His older brother Reno brought some home every once in a while for Axel, and young redhead had thought that everyone had it. "You've never eaten pocky before?"_

_The blond shook his head and blushed. "Bwut I've heard Cwoud talk about pocky. He swaid Leon steals it all."_

_The two boys laughed before Axel reached it the box and pulled out the yummy stick. The held it out for the blond. "Here you can have some of my pocky Roxas."_

_The blond stared at the stick for a moment before taking it carefully and putting it in his mouth. He hesitated before taking a bite, his eyes widened in surprise. "This is really good!" The blond said with a big smile._

_Axel sat next to Roxas and took out a piece for himself. "It's orange. The cwocolate kwind is bwetter." He ate his slower then the blond and smiled at Roxas. "You dwant another pwiece?"_

"_But it's yours." Roxas said._

_Axel smiled. "I dwon't mind sharing with you Roxy."_

_And so the two boys shared the box of pocky._

Roxas took a hold of the small stick and took a bite of it, remembering back when it was easier, when life was sitting with you best friend, sharing orange pocky.

_

Olette sat in her room, reading a book. Sunday had to be her favorite day of the week. It was the only day that she had to herself. Usually she would be spending it with the twins, getting ice cream, or going for a movie, but a call from Sora that morning had told her she wouldn't be hanging with them today. Roxas had had the nightmare, which meant that he would be in bed all day.

Just as Olette was really getting into her book, there was a knock on the door. Olette looked up and considered ignoring it before sighing, and slipping the laminated picture of a dancing anime muffin that Roxas had drawn her that she used as a bookmark and got up, opening the door, expecting to see Blake, surprised when it was Demyx who was standing in front of her.

"Oh Demyx," Olette said quietly. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" Demyx said as he rubbed his neck nervously. Olette was a little suspicious about that but nodded anyways stepping aside as the blond walked in. The both sat in silence before the mulhawked teen blurted out "Roxas is gay isn't he."

Olette felt her eyes widened as she stuttered. "Um… what would make you… why would you… that kinda…" she trailed off after looking into the musicians eyes, knowing that he knew the truth. She sighed before nodding. "Yeah he's gay."

"I need your help then." Demyx said. "I need you to help me get Axel and Roxas together."

"I knew it!" Olette shouted with glee, momentarily forgetting that she had just spilled one of her best friends deepest secrets. "I knew he was gay, and I knew he liked Roxas!"

"So Roxas likes Axel too then…" Demyx asked trailing off.

"Of course, back before I was really friends with him, I had a crush on him; in English we had to work on a project together so I told him about the crush. He said that he was gay, and at first I was kinda upset, until he told me about the guy he liked, who he hadn't seen since kindergarten, and I could tell that he really liked him. Then when the truth about Roxas and Sora being gay-"

"Sora's gay too!" Demyx asked shocked.

Olette nodded. "Oh yeah, Sor-sor is so gay he might as well cross dress but anyways, when the kids in school found out about them being gay, I asked if he could, then would he stop liking Axel. Roxas said no, even if he never was going to see him again."

Demyx felt a smile pull up his lips. "Roxas was always the cheesy one."

Olette smacked the Blond on the arm. "That's my BFF thank you very much!" the two laughed.

After a moment Olette grew quiet. "I just don't get why they don't tell each other that their gay… I mean, you and I caught on like that," at this point Olette snapped her fingers. "That they were gay for each other, why can't they?"

"I don't know why Roxas doesn't, but I know why Axel is hoping that Roxas isn't gay."

"Why?" The brunette girl asked.

"It's because Axel's brother Reno was shot and killed for being gay."

_

Roxas groaned as the alarm clock beside his head signaled that it was time for school. The Blond blindly smacked his hand around his side table, searching for the snooze button on his clock. When he couldn't find it, the blond groggily lifted his head and turned of the annoying beeping sound.

He considered going back to sleep for the remaining 15 minutes before the alarm went off again, before sighing and getting up, walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

The blond was soon awakened and clean, walking back to his room a towel around his waist. Just as he was about to step into his room, Axel walked out into the hall. They froze and stared, Roxas's face getting red at only being covered by a towel around his waist.

Axel cleared his throat and looked away from the blond. "How are you feeling?"

Roxas, blushing profoundly, coughed before nodding his head. "Okay, I guess."

"That's good." Axel said before there was another awkward silence and the red head turned away. "You're done with the bathroom right?

"Y-yeah." Roxas said. His cheeks were pink now, so he turned and stepped into his room, closing the door.

He walked to the closet and didn't even notice what he was putting on… ok so that's a lie, because every gay guy will tell you, or at least the ones I know, that it is really important what you wear, and gay guys, again the ones I know at least, are always really nicely dressed. Anyways, after the blond was dressed he set out to getting his hair right. Everyday he tried, and failed, to make it lie straight. To no avail, the hair would just spike right back up.

Half way threw combing his hair, Roxas's cell phone rang. For a moment, Roxas considered ignoring it, but knowing that it was Olette, and that she would kill him if he didn't pick up. He sighed and walked to his side table and picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Roxy!" Olette said. "I can't pick what to wear, will you help me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Roxas asked as he stuffed some papers into his bag.

"Well, actually you do now, your not the only gay guy I know Roxas, I just trust your judgement."

Roxas sighed. "Okay what you got."

"Ok so I have a pair of black skinny jeans, with a white tank top, my black and pink zebra print jacket and those bitch boots that my Uncle Luxord got for me, and then I have that one black ruffled skirt, with a long-sleeved orange and red stripped shirt, and a pair of white knee socks, with the boots again."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Switch the skirt for the skinny jeans, and ditch the bitch boots, wear the orange converse boots that I got you for your birthday, also get that silver leather jacket from Sora, and keep your hair down."

There was a moment of silence, aside from the rustling of clothes on the other side. After a moment Olette let out a cry of "Roxas you are my hero!" before hanging up.

"Giving fashion advice?"

Roxas turned to the door seeing Axel leaning against the door frame. He wore a red shirt and loose jeans underneath the long trench coat of his, unzipped at the moment. "Yeah, Olette couldn't decide what to wear. That happens a lot." Roxas turned back to the mirror and looked at his outfit again. He liked his outfit this morning. His pants were some white skinny jeans, with a black zip sleeveless shirt, and a white and red over shirt. (Imagine his street clothes with skinny jeans, cause god I hate the pants that he wears)

"Oh." Axel said and started to turn away.

"Wait Axel." Roxas stopped the redhead, who turned back to him. Roxas gulped at the attention. "Um… about Friday night…um, thanks. For staying with me that is?"

Axel smiled. "Hey no problem."

"And thanks for the orange pocky." Roxas said with a big smile. "I haven't had any since Christmas. The closest store that sells it is 50 miles away."

"Chocolates better, but I just so happened to have some orange with me." Axel smiled again, a smile that made his eyes sparkle, and Roxas was once again taken back by how handsome the red head was. He felt his cheeks getting red. "Hey are you ok Roxas, you look kinda red."

_Damn this fair skin that shows when I blush! _Roxas thought before turning and grabbing his bag. "Yeah, it's just kinda hot in here."

"Yeah you're right." Axel said. Roxas walked by him, working on making his blush go down. He could hear Axel walking after him. When he got to the kitchen, he immediately got a pack of wildberry poptarts and stuffed them into the toaster.

"You want something?" Roxas asked turning to the redhead, who was sitting at the bar looking at Roxas make his breakfast.

Axel shook his head, his wild red hair flying in all directions. "Na, I don't eat breakfast."

"That's why you're so skinny. My mother's going to be trying to get you to eat all the time."

"Hey it's not my fault I have a really fast metabolism." Axel said as he laughed. Roxas smiled and turned back to the toaster getting his now warmed wildberry poptarts and biting into one. He moaned at the goodness.

"Wow Roxas, it's really sad that you can be turned on by the taste of a poptart." Axel said laughing hysterically.

"Shut up." Roxas said taking another bite just as Olette and Demyx walked in.

"Do I want to know?" Olette asked as she made her way to the master's fridge, ready to eat some breakfast.

"No not really." Roxas said from where he was.

"Then I won't ask." Olette said as she rummaged through the fridge. She ended up pulling out a few pieces of pizza that the group had had for dinner on Saturday. She put some pieces on a plate and popped it into the microwave.

"Do I smell pizza?" Sora mumbled as he zombie walked into the room, to get his daily cup of coffee.

"Why yes Sor-sor you do smell pizza." Olette said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You are so smart."

Sora did nothing but flashes his middle finger at Olette and continues on his way to the coffee pot. Roxas snorted at his brother's weak ended attack and took another bite of the poptart. Axel chuckled as well and Demyx covered his mouth to hide the amused smile on his face.

"Hey Olette." Roxas said to his best friend. "I love the outfit."

Olette struck a poise. "Thanks my BFF helped me with it."

"Well this BFF guy must be really awesome." Roxas said with a teasing air to it.

Olette slipped into the stool next to him. "Yeah he's pretty cool, not as cool as me, but he's getting there."

Roxas shook his head. "Thanks Olette that makes me feel so good inside." He said sarcastically before placing a hand on his heart. "I might burst with joy."

Olette made a heart with her hands before she went back to her breakfast.

-

Axel was in Roxas's class, and not just one, but every one of Roxas's class. The universe hated him for some reason. The universe wanted him to die a cold and humiliatingly cruel death. Or maybe god was punishing him for being gay, by dangling the object of his affection in his face, only to have it out of his reach, like a cat toy.

Axel followed Roxas to homeroom. While Maleficent signed his slip and told him the rules of homeroom, Roxas sat down next to Olette. "The universe wants me to die, they are dangling Axel in front of me like a cat toy, only for me to die of heart break at the fact that I can't reach him."

"Wow those creative writing classes are sure helping out your description Roxas." Olette said, her chin resting on her hand. "And I'm sure the universe does not want you to die Roxas. Then they would loss their play toy.

"Not funny." Roxas said as he glared at his best friend.

"I thought it was." Olette said as she chuckled.

Roxas just turned away from her as he listened to the morning announcements.

-

Roxas, Olette, and Axel walked into the cafeteria. The normal yells and loud talking filling their ears as the group walked to the line. Roxas found himself scanning the room, hoping to find that Seifer had decided to skip, or that the blond had been suspended again. He was a little relieved to see that the blond was in fact not there.

"Hey guys." Demyx said as he walked up to the group, his fingers intertwined with Zexion's, who was reading a book as well. Several students's who saw their hands crinkled their noses. A few mumbled 'fags' under their breath, but because Seifer wasn't their, they didn't do anything.

"Hey Demy." Olette said as she saluted the blond, who saluted him right back. "Our English class is suppose to write a poem by next Friday." Olette's shoulders sagged. "I suck at writing poems."

"Olette it isn't that bad." Roxas said as he grabbed some fries from the lunch line. "In fact it's kinda easy."

"Say's you Mr. 'I'm-a-person-who-rights-poetry-that-doesn't-suck' me I'm gonna fail this and then-"

Someone bumped into Olette and she turned to yell at the person who did it. "Hey watch were you fuckin…" Olette trailed of as she looked into the eyes of Hayner Fernandez. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

Hayner laughed. 'Hey no problem, I wasn't looking where I'm going. Your Olette right, from my homeroom?"

Olette couldn't speak so she simply nodded.

"Well sorry for bumping into you Olette, see you later." And he walked away.

There was silence fore a moment before Olette turned back to the line. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

"And we're back to quoting Shakespeare." Roxas said with a roll of his eyes. "Once again Olette, you and Hayner are not Romeo and Juliet."

The girl sighed; ignoring Axel, Demyx, and Zexion's confused looks. Demyx and Axel because they had no idea that that was in Romeo and Juliet, and Zexion because he wasn't sure why they were suddenly talking about Romeo and Juliet. "A girl can dream can't she?"

"Not this girl, and not about that boy. He was being polite, though I don't know why you're so worried about that poetry project, the stuff you were just spouting out was pretty good."

"But that wasn't mine." Olette said. "Oh by the way, I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go get some ice cream after school. There's a sale on sea salt bars."

"I'll go!" Roxas said with excitement. "Sea Salt Ice Cream. Yum."

"What is Sea Salt Ice cream?" Axel asked as he followed Roxas and Olette to the tree that they always sat at when eating.

"Only the best ice cream in the world." Roxas said. He licked his lips.

"It's an ice cream bar that you can only get in twilight town." Olette explained. "That has sea salt in it. It's salty and sweet, and Roxas consumes about 10 bars a week."

"Do not!' Roxas argued, as he handed Olette his tray and then climbed into a low branch, reaching down to get his tray. "I only eat 8 a week."

"Like that's much better." Olette said as she sat on the ground under Roxas's branch. Zexion and Demyx joined her but Axel looked up at the blond.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. Roxas blushed but shook his head, reaching down to take the red heads tray. He watched as he gracefully climbed up on the branch and took his food back.

On the ground Olette and Demyx shared a secret smile.

-

_Mimi: You guys probably are like "GAH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO RENO!" What happened will be reveled in a later chapter, and I might even do a one-shot from Reno's POV on what happened till he was killed. I really like this chapter for some reason…_

_Jade: Maybe it was the orange Pocky (shrugs)_

_Mimi: I have never had pocky the closest place that sells it is the mall about an hour and a half away. My BFF has, she said that orange was the best, but all my other friends say that chocolate is so, yeah. I was gonna keep going, but I decided to stop their, with the cuteness. Oh! Everyone will be happy to know that either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the one where they get together. Also I am planning another AkuRoku story, which I'll probably post after I get back from camp. That is all the news I have for you so please Review._


	6. Truth Be Told: I Love You

_Mimi: Hi guys. I would like to present the first chapter in 10YAK that was betaed. Night's Mirth has now become my Beta. She did everything but this author note, and the one at the bottom_

_Jade: Finally_

_Mimi: (glares) anyway, this chapter is being put up right before I go to camp, so next week I will be MIA, When I get back on Saturday, after I unpack, I will be answering reviews, and working on the next chapter, I also will probably have some one-shot's up that I'm gonna work on at camp. So now without further ramblings, here is chapter 6_

-

It had been two weeks since Axel and the rest of the Destiny Island gang had come to Twilight Town. Every day the group ate lunch together and often went out to the movies, or for ice cream. Sea Salt had soon become the groups, especially Axel's, favorite ice cream. Axel often went to get ice cream before walking with Roxas on his way to work.

Roxas and Axel were getting closer by the day. Olette and Demyx were still waiting for the perfect time to set their plan into action. Every day the two would watch carefully, listen to every joke made, decipher every hand motion, and they had not found the right time yet.

Roxas was also feeling a bit frustrated. It was starting to get hard to hide how much he liked Axel. To make matters worse the blond had started to like the red head even more. He liked how Axel smelled, like cinnamon and smoke. He loved to watch Axel as he messed with the little lighter he was always caring. Most embarrassing of all, one day Axel had fallen asleep on the couch, and Roxas had just looked at him, noticing how the redhead's unguarded face was simply breathtaking.

"I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last." He told Olette one day as he was rummaging through his locker, the corner of his eye keeping tabs on Axel, to make sure that he didn't come over. He was currently laughing with Zexion as Demyx told them about the horrible teacher he had for gym. "It's like every time I look at him I just want to attack him. What should I do?"

"Well actually, it's quite simple." Olette said her arm crossed across her chest. She leaned towards Roxas. "Tell. Him. The. Truth!"

"Yeah right Olette." Roxas said, as he stuffed his books into his bag. "What am I suppose to do walk over to him and be all 'Hey Axel, I've fancied you for like ten years and I want to have your babies.'"

Olette giggled. "No, but I would be happy if you told him like that."

"This is serious Olette." Roxas said closing his locker and turning to face his best friend. "I don't know how I could tell him. I lost a ton of friends when they found out I was gay, I would gladly have that happen again then loss Axel's friendship."

"That's not gonna happen Roku." Olette said using her nickname for him.

They had to stop that conversation because Axel walked over to them.

On top of that Roxas was constantly worried about Seifer coming back to school. Roxas had found out that the blond had been sent to the detention school on the edge of the town, and wouldn't be back for two or three weeks. Because their leader wasn't there then Fuu and Rai wouldn't be either. As the date grew closer to the point where they would be coming back, Roxas became more worried about the bully.

The bell rang pulling Roxas out of the daydream that he was having. "Ok class; remember that we are going to be reading our poems on Thursday. I want you continue to memorize the poems you wrote. If you had to rewrite yours then I need them back by tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Olette groaned behind him, causing Axel, who sat next to Roxas, to laugh. Roxas stretched before getting up and grabbing his bag.

"I hate my poem, and I don't want to read it in front of the class." Olette said as she followed Roxas and Axel out of the door. They were heading to their lockers, the hallways now empty as every one went to lunch. "I'm doomed.

"Olette your poem wasn't that bad." Roxas said as he twirled the combination to his locker. "In fact I thought it was pretty good."

"But yours was beautiful Roxas." Olette said with a sigh. "If you go first nobody will be able to live up to you, plus Mrs. Huggins already loves you, so you're defiantly getting an A."

"Why haven't I got to read your poem yet?" Axel asked, giving off fake puppy dog eyes. Roxas rolled his eyes at the redhead, who winked at him.

"No one was suppose to see it, except for Mrs. H, but little Miss. Nosy here grabbed it out of my hand the second that I took it out of my bag." Roxas said stuffing his books and his bag into his locker. "It's not that good anyways."

Olette snorted, and Roxas turned to glare at the girl. She smiled innocently and made a heart with her hands before the group set of in the direction of the cafeteria.

When they walked in the cafeteria Demyx jumped up waving his arms and shouting 'Over here guys'. The three laughed at their friends actions. They made their way to the group.

Roxas was suddenly pulled back and slammed into a wall, a hand around his throat. His head hit the wall hard, and stars blocked his vision for a second. He could already feel a headache coming on. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was that had him around the throat.

"Hey, Fuu, Rai, if it isn't Fag one here to play." Seifer said with a mocking laugh. His hand squeezed tightly around Roxas's throat, cutting off his air for a moment, before the blond bully loosened his hand

"Seifer, you so rock ya' know." Rai said as he backed up his leader.

"Awesome." Fuu added in her board tone, her hands on her hips.

"Seifer, let him go!" Olette shouted running toward the blond haired bully, only to be grabbed by Fuu. She struggled, trying to break from the girls grip, but the girl simply tightened the grip till Olette cried out in pain.

"Aw, look, it's the little playmate along to. Hey, playmate, why don't you shut up while the adults take care of business." Seifer said with another laugh.

"I have a fucking name, asshole. It's Olette, and he has a name too, it's Roxas." Olette said as she twisted more

"Olette shut the hell up, before you get hurt." Roxas said, drawing the attention back to him.

By now the entire cafeteria was looking onto the fight. Several brought out phones to record it. No one made a move to go get a teacher. They simply watched. They believed it was what Roxas deserved for being gay.

"What the hell is this?" Axel shouted. Roxas turned to look at the redhead. Behind him Demyx and the others were running over to the two, Sora in the lead.

"Get away from my brother." He yelled almost getting a punch in, when he was pulled away by Rai.

"This," Seifer said putting a little more pressure on Roxas's neck. Roxas cried out with pain. Anger flashed across Axel's face, but he kept calm, "is me taking care of the schools fag problem."

Axel's face became shocked. None of the other had known that the blond and his brother were gay. Axel's face grew angry after a moment.

Before Axel could say anything though the blond bully laughed. "Wait I know you, your Ax-el. The boy that Fag one here," He jerked his head in the direction that the blond was writhing in, tears starting to fill his eyes, "likes. I would recognize you even if I never saw you before. He was always talking about you."

"St-stop." Roxas chocked out.

Seifer turned the blond and laughed. "Stop. You want me to stop. Why? You don't want the love of your life to realize you're a fag. Don't want him to realize what a dirty little-"

Seifer never finished his sentence because a red haired green eyed boy suddenly had his fist in the bullies face. Roxas dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. Kairi and Namine ran to the blond crying out his name, completely indifferent at the fact that their brother was in a fight. Rikku also ran to the blond's side, her braids swinging as she did.

Riku and Demyx ran to the redhead and pulled him off the blond. "Axel he's not worth it." Riku shouted. After a moment the red head stopped fighting. Seifer ran away, closely followed by Rai and Fuu.

As soon as Olette was free she ran to Roxas. "Roxas are you Ok?"

The blond nodded, not opening his eyes. He was breathing hard, and his hands were on the back of his head.

"Roxas," Axel said.

Roxas flinched, opened his eyes and looked into Axel's. He went on instinct then, pushing off of the wall and running from the group tears leaking down his face. _He hates me! I'm a goddamn idiot and now he hates me!_

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, and made to run after him, but Olette grabbed him on the arm. Axel turned to yell at her, but when he saw her tears he stopped.

"Just give him some time Axel." She said, before Sora hugged her and she started crying for her best friend.

-

Roxas looked at the sunset from where he was sitting and tried to block the pain he was feeling.

_He knows I like him, and he must hate me now. Why does the universe hate me, why does the world have to make me so happy, only to take it all away and send me falling into the darkness?_

There was the creak as the door that held the stairs opened. Roxas sighed, knowing that he should have expected Olette to come get him eventually. He had skipped his afternoon classes after all. His cell phone had been buzzing non-stop since he ran away. He should have known that she's come get him.

"I don't want to talk Olette just go away."

"Well I'm not Olette, so can I stay?"

Roxas jerked around and looked at the redhead. How had he found him, this was his secret place. No one but him, Olette and, Sora knew how to get up here.

Axel held out a sea salt bar. "Olette told me you'd be up here. I brought you some ice cream."

Roxas stared at the ice cream bar before taking it and turning away. "Thanks."

Axel sat down next to the blond boy. "So you're gay."

Roxas flinched but nodded.

"And you like me."

Roxas once again flinched and nodded. "It's okay if you hate me."

Axel was the one to jerk in Roxas's direction this time. "Why would I hate you Roxas?"

Roxas laughed bitterly. "Everyone does when they find out I'm gay. I use to have a ton of friends, even my own fan club, but the second that they found out I was gay, and they dropped me like a hot potato, except for Olette."

"Roxas, I don't hate you." Axel said looking into the blonds eyes when he turned to look at the redhead. "In fact I'm really relieved; I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to keep the fact that I was gay from you."

"You're gay?" Roxas asked, shocked.

"As a fruitcake." Axel said with a chuckle, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Well then I guess that Olette's gaydar senses were tingling." Roxas mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me that you were gay?" Roxas asked the redhead.

"Why didn't you?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked down. "Well I'd just gotten you back; I didn't want to push you away by telling you that I was gay."

Axel smiled and ran a free hand though his hair before frowning. "That was part of mine; there was another reason why I didn't tell you I was gay."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"I didn't tell you, because I was afraid that you would be gay and that you would like me back as well, I didn't want us to turn out like my brother."

"Huh?" Roxas was truly confused now.

"Roxas, gay people aren't accepted in the world. There are places that tolerate them, like Destiny Island, but most of the world shuns them. Do you know what town is the least tolerant of gay people in the United States?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Hollow Baston." Axel said, shuddering as the name fell from his lips. "Anyone who is found gay there is either murdered or forced to leave. Reno got a scholarship to the University of Hollow Baston. He decided to go, and just move away after collage. You know, just wait to be in a relationship till after, when he was safe. He didn't know that he would find Rufus."

Roxas felt himself move a little closer to the redhead, who had tears in his eyes now.

"He told me about him when he called. I could tell that Reno really liked him, I was only six, and I didn't realize how dangerous it was for him to fall in love with a man in Hallow Baston. Still he and Rufus got together in secret, for three years. Then one day he came to visit us, and he brought Rufus. I thought 'if I can love someone the way that Reno loves Rufus, then I'd be happy.'"

There was silence for a moment a moment as Axel whipped away a tear. Roxas watched the redhead in surprise. He had only seen Axel cry once.

"They were leaving, walking to the curb holding hands. I was watching them from the porch. Reno turned around and was telling something to Rufus, when he fell down, Rufus screamed and then he fell too. I was so scared; I was screaming 'Reno, Reno!' It was stupid, but I ran out to them, my dad close behind."

Axel took a breath. "Reno bleed to death before the ambulance even got there. Rufus was shot in the spine, he was paralyzed. I remember that he would say that he wanted to die, too. He would scream Reno's name when he was sleeping."

Roxas felt sick to his stomach. He dropped his melting ice cream to land on some poor person's head, and wrapped his arms around the red head. For a second the green eyed boy was shocked, before he hugged Roxas back, letting a few more tears fall down his cheeks, wetting Roxas's shoulder. The blond didn't care, simply holding onto the redhead letting him cry.

They sat like that for a few minutes before they moved apart. Axel whipped his eyes, getting rid of the tears that may still be there. Roxas gulped before looking back to the sun, which was nearly under the horizon by now.

"So you didn't want me to like you, but you wanted me to like you."

Axel smiled. "The way you say that makes it sound so ridiculous."

"It kinda is. What happened to your brother is horrible Axel, but that doesn't mean it will happen to you, or to me." Roxas said turning to the redhead. "Besides, how can I not like you Axel? You were my best friend. You talked to me that first day, you shared pocky with me. You gave me the guitar pick." Roxas looked down at his lap, hoping to hide his blushing cheeks. "And now, you're strong, and brave, you stayed with me when I had the nightmare, you still share your pocky, and you are really handsome."

Roxas's face was now the color of Axel's hair. He was so embarrassed.

Suddenly Axel grabbed his chin and forced Roxas to look at him. Roxas noticed that his face was also red, but he had on a smile. "And how could I not like you Roxas? You were my best friend, and you were so shy and caring. You helped me out more times then I could count. You played with me. And now, your calm and smart, amazing at writing, you love your friends, and would do anything for them, even tell Olette to stay away because she'll get hurt. And you're so cute."

Roxas's cheeks flamed again. "Axel, what would you do if you found out that your best friend has loved you since you were five?"

Axel smiled. "I'd tell him that I think it's adorable when he blushes, that he's beautiful when he smiles, and that he's a god when he laughs." The red head got closer to the blond with every word. "And I'd have to say that I loved him right back."

"You're such a cornball." Roxas said also moving closer to the red head.

"You like it."

Roxas's eyes fluttered closed and then he was flying, warm lips against his own. Roxas's heart was flying, his cheeks getting red again but he didn't care, because Axel, the boy that he had been in love with since kindergarten, was kissing him.

And he had never been so happy.

Roxas's arms wrapped around the redheads neck, and the red head snaked his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer.

As they kissed the sun sank below the horizon and the first few stars started to twinkle.

_

"Holy shit Olette how many more stairs are there." Demyx asked. He and Zexion and the rest of the Destiny Island gang were huffing and puffing, except for Riku that is, but nothing fazes Riku. Sora and Olette were fine as well. They had climbed these stairs many times before. They barely broke a sweat anymore.

"Stop being a baby Demyx, we are almost there." Olette said from where she was ahead of them.

"You said that four flights ago." Demyx whined following the brunette girl, dragging Zexion as he did. Sora laughed at him and he stuck out his tongue.

Two flights of stairs later and they had reached the hallway that held the door. Demyx, Rikku, Kairi, Namine, and Zexion all sank to the ground panting, and moaning. Olette rolled her eyes and continued to the door. She heard Sora laughing at the group. Right now she was worried about Roxas. She had sent Axel here to talk to him a while ago and now she was worried. What if they had gotten into a fight or something was wrong with Roxas?

She opened the door to the ledge and what she saw made her let out a small 'EEP', that the couple didn't notice, and close the door as quickly and quietly as possible. Her face was a flamed and she back away from the door.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked setting a hand on her shoulder. "Aren't we gonna go out there?"

"Um... they're a little preoccupied at the moment." Olette said dazed as she placed her hands on her face.

Demyx looked confused. "What do you mean preoc-" sudden realization hit the blond and he doubled over laughing at what the brunette was talking about. He was once again gasping for breath and whipping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"It's not funny!" Olette shouted punching the blond on the shoulder. He yelped in pain.

"I wanna see!" Rikku said as she tried to move to the door, only to be held back by Riku. "Hey, Ku, what's the big idea?!"

"We should let them have some alone time." He told the blond girl who sighed dejectedly.

"I don't get it." Sora said confused. Olette face palmed herself before turning to the brunette twin.

"Think about it Sora. what could Axel and Roxas be doing that would make us leave them alone?" The girl said in a voice that one would use when talking to a five year old. The boy thought about it before a shocked look hit him.

"EW! Roxas and Axel are having sex on the clock tower!"

"No stupid!" Olette yelled at the brunet, over the hysterical laughter of Demyx and Zexion. "You two shut it. Sora, Roxas and Axel are making out."

"Or we were." Roxas said from where he was leaning on the door frame, looking at the group. "If you were trying to be quiet, you guys fail."

"Roxas!" Olette shouted, glomping her best friend. After hugging him for a moment she pulled back and looked him over. "You're OK aren't you, you're not hurt?"

Roxas nodded. "I'm Ok, Olette."

"Good." She sighed with relief before slapping him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted. "What the hell was that for?'

"You are never to scare me like that again!" Olette yelled at the blond grabbing his shoulders and shaking him "Do you understand!"

"I understand!" He shouted. "Please stop shaking me."

Olette stopped and Roxas grabbed his head glaring at the brunette that he called his best friend. She smiled sweetly.

"Congrats you two." She said sweetly. "I told you that he liked you Roxas."

Axel chuckled. "Olette, sometimes I think that you are bipolar."

Olette glared before Demyx grabbed her shoulder and led her away from the lovebirds. "It's okay Olette, it doesn't matter. Mission accomplished!"

"Mission?" Roxas said. "What mission?!"

"Run!" Olette shouted as she ran down the stairs, closely followed by the rest of the group, and then followed by an angry Roxas who was shouting at them.

Axel was left alone thinking of what he had just landed himself in before he followed after his boyfriend.

-

_Mimi: I love this chapter. So much. Reno and Rufus is like the only Final Fantasy yaoi couple I write about. Not saying that I don't like Reno/Rude, because I do, but I really like Reno/Rufus. Anyways, camp next week. If I don't answer reviews, it doesn't mean I won't. Also I am working on some one-shots that I have been planning on writing, they'll be up soon. So now I leave you to read and review. Have a nice week._


	7. Embarressment and Mischief

_Mimi: Hey guys! The seventh chapter. Can you believe it! Gosh I just put this story up like barley 2 months ago and we are already up to chapter seven. I am a bit upset though, because we didn't reach the review total. I have only 7 reviews out of 11. However, I am going to let it slip this __**one**__ time, and put the chapter up early, however I expect at least 12 reviews._

_Jade: Getting a little demanding aren't we._

_Mimi: Anyways, the beginning of Soriku in this chapter, mentions of Kairi and Riku, I have 3 one shots that need to be typed, the explanations of those will be in the bottom author notes. Axel is going to do the Disclaimer._

_Axel: Mimi does not own kingdom hearts, got it memorized_

-

Roxas had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. He feared that his cheeks would be permanently stained red for the rest of his life.

First he had found out that Demyx and Olette had secretly been planning a way to get him and Axel together. When he yelled at them they simply said "Hey it worked now you two can go make out in a closet." Then on the way home Axel had laced their fingers together, which in itself wasn't that unpleasant, had it not been for Sora teasing them the entire way home. Then when they got to the house, Roxas's mom had taken one look at the couples intertwined hands before she giggled and said "No sex on the couch."

"What makes everyone think that we'd have sex immediately?!" He yelled out frustrated at his family and friends. He shot a terrifying glare towards his redhead boyfriend at the sound of his laughter, before he slapped him on the side of his head.

"Don't laugh at me." He said embarrassed and angry all at the same time.

Axel gave him a fake hurt look. "Roxas, I'm truly wounded. I wasn't laughing at you. I was simply laughing at what you said."

"There's no difference!" Roxas exclaimed falling on the bottom stair and resting his head against the stair rail, two fingers massaging the bridge of his nose. "I think I'll die of a headache… and embarrassment." He moaned out. He could still hear Sora and his Mother laughing in the kitchen.

Axel sat next to the blond and pulled Roxas to his chest. Roxas gasped and he looked up at the redhead surprised. Their kiss from that afternoon played in his head and his cheeks became even redder, if that was possible.

"They make fun because they love you." Axel said as he kissed Roxas on the cheek. "Did I tell you what Olette did when you ran away today?"

Roxas shook his head from where it rested on Axel's shoulder.

"Well the second that you ran out of the cafeteria I made to run after you, but Olette grabbed me as if she was kung fu master. She's pretty fast you know, but anyway, and then she told me to wait a while, that you needed some time. Then she started to cry on Sora's shoulder."

Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes expecting to see that he was kidding about Olette crying. She never cried, well she cried, but only when there was something to cry about, and most defiantly _not_ in front of people. Tears filled his bright blue eyes when he saw that Axel was in fact not kidding.

Roxas covered his face with his hands so that Axel wouldn't know that he was crying.

"Roxas… what did I do. I'm sorry."

Roxas shook his head. "It wasn't something you did Axel. It was something I did. I broke my promise to Olette. I told her I would never make her cry again. Not after…" Roxas cut off sobbing. He'd made Olette cry. That was the worst thing he could ever do.

Axel didn't know what to do. He had just been trying to prove a point that Olette loved the blond, but something went wrong. A memory flashed into his mind of the last time he had a crying Roxas flashed into his head and his arms wrapped around the blond to comfort him. For a few minutes they stayed like that, before everything was silent, and Roxas fell asleep.

"I'm sorry." Axel whisper before caring the sleeping blond up to his room.

-

_Red, it's all over. It hurts, why._

"_Roxas."_

_I look up into Olette's eyes, which are full of tears. She stared at my wrists horrified._

"_It hurts Olette. Make it stop." I say before the world goes dark and the only thing I can hear is Olette screaming._

-

Roxas woke with a start in a cold sweat and his hands pulled up the long sleeves of his jacket. There on his wrist were the long scars that reminded him every time he saw them about his promise to Olette.

"I promised I'd never do anything to make you cry again, Olette." He whispered.

-

Roxas was resting his head on the counter when Axel walked into the kitchen the next day, and the redhead couldn't help but smile at how cute the blond looked. His hair was slightly covering his eyes, and his mouth was slightly open. He mumbled something and Axel chuckled going to the fridge to grab an apple.

Roxas hadn't been lying when he said that Mrs. Masters would be upset that he didn't eat breakfast. The twins mother had stood over Axel until he finished a rather large breakfast and the redhead had felt so full that he could barely move, thus having them come to the compromise that he had to eat a small breakfast, so that he had something in him, but wasn't too full that he couldn't walk.

When Axel sat down from across form the blond, Roxas stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up and smiled when he saw Axel staring at him as he ate an apple.

"Hey." He said with a yawn as he stretches out like a cat.

"Hey yourself." Axel said with a smile. He watched as Roxas stretched out. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, we have school of course, and it's Tuesday so I have work till 5-"

"You want to go on a date tonight?"

Roxas stopped and stared at the redhead his cheeks getting red again.

The red head was smiling at the shocked look on the blonds face and he couldn't help but lean across the table and giving Roxas a light kiss n the lips, before pulling back mumbling something about him being to cute for his own good.

"O-okay." Roxas said with an excited smile. Axel broke into a crocked at like grin and pulled the blond in for another kiss… which soon became a full out make out session.

"MY GOD! Why is it that I'm always walking in on you two going at it?" Olette yelled from the door way, Demyx laughing behind her. She shot him a look that could freeze hell and the blond stopped laughing taking a step back and putting himself out of harms way.

Roxas pulled away from Axel, his cheeks a blood red as he looked at his best friend and Demyx.

Axel groaned and turned to Olette. "Why do you always have to walk in when I'm having fun with my boyfriend?"

"Maybe if you could keep your hands off each other for five freakin' minutes then I wouldn't walk in on you two each time." Olette said stealing the seat next to Roxas.

The two continued to banter back and forth or a moment before coming to the conclusion that it was all Roxas's fault.

"My fault. How is it my fault?" The blond asked shocked.

"Well if you hadn't of waited so long to tell Axel muffin about your little crush, then the honeymoon stage would be over by now and I wouldn't be walking in on you and your boyfriend making out.

Roxas's face went tomato red at the mention of Axel, him, and the word honeymoon in the same sentence. This caused Olette to laugh and Axel to say the he looked cute, which in turn caused Roxas to blush even more.

Roxas had a bad feeling that this was how it would be fore a long time.

-

"Hey Olette." Roxas said from his locker, Olette took her head out of her own locker and looked to her blond best friend.

"Yeah, Roku?"

"I'm sorry."

Olette seemed confused. "Sorry? Whatever for?"

"I made you cry, and I promised you that I would never do that to you again."

Olette's eyes widened at the realization of what her best friend was saying, the blond looked down ashamed. Olette dropped her book and hugged her best friend who looked like he was going to cry. "This was very different than last time, Roxas. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But I broke the-" Roxas started, but Olette covered his mouth with her hand and glared.

"You did nothing wrong. Do you understand?"

Roxas sighed and nodded.

"Good cause here comes your boo, and I don't think that he wants you to be sad."

Roxas gasped and turned to look at Axel, talking to Riku and Sora by his locker. He was laughing at something. Roxas felt his cheeks get slightly pink as he watched the beautiful red head.

As though he could feel Roxas staring, Axel turned and looked at the small blond. He winked and laughed as Roxas let out a small squeak and turned back to his locker, face as red as a tomato.

"Roxas's hasn't blushed this much in his whole life." Sora said with a laugh. "I think you embarrass him."

"Ya think." Riku said with a laugh and looked down at Sora with a bright smile, who smiled back just as brightly. Axel was surprised. Riku never smiled like that; well he had once, when he and Kairi dated for a few months.

Ooh! Widdle Wiku had a crush on Sora! This was beyond funny. Maybe he should tell Olette and Demyx, seeing as they didn't get to play mission impossible to get him and Roxy together. They would love that.

"Hey, Riku, stop drooling over Sora and hurry up, we'll be late for gym." Axel said with a laugh at the blush that came on Sora's face before closing his locker, ignoring Riku's blushing glare. He walked over to Roxas, who was closing his locker, and held out his hand to the blond.

Roxas smiled and laced his fingers with Axel's making his way toward the gym.

"Hey, I think Riku is smitten with your Twin." Axel said as thy walked the hallway. They ignored the whispers and stares that they were getting and Axel squeezed Roxas's hand reassuringly.

"Oh really. How do you know?" Roxas said with a smile and squeezed Axel's hand back.

"Well, back before Riku knew he was bi, he had a huge crush on Kairi, and when he talked to her, he would smile in a certain way that he never did to anyone else. Back at my locker, he gave Sora that smile."

Roxas smiled evilly. "Should we tell Olette and Demyx?"

Axel gave an evil smile of his own. "It would be a shame if we didn't."

"Hey guys what you are talking about." Demyx asked as he fell in step with the couple. The two looked at each other, cackling evilly, and turned to Demyx.

"Riku and Sora liking each other." Roxas said.

Demyx immediately got curious, and if he was a cat this would be the time when his ears pop up cutely. "How do you know this?"

Axel smiled at one of his best friends and put his arm on Demyx's shoulder. "He gave the little brunette ball of hyperness… _the_ smile"

Demyx gasped and then he was also smiling and laughing evilly. If you didn't know them, you would think they were the people who were involved with witchcraft. Demyx rubbed his hands together and the looked at his redheaded best friend, and said redhead's boyfriend, and smiled. "Mission time?"

The two nodded. "Mission time."

"I'll go tell Olette!" Demyx said running off. Of course Roxas couldn't help but laugh at this point. Axel tried to shush his giggling boyfriend as Sora and Riku walked over.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sora asked.

This simple, insignificant, unimportant sentence sent both Axel and Roxas on a laughing fit. Riku raised an eyebrow and then shook his head.

"I don't want to know." He said as he made his way to the locker room, yelling to Sora to hurry up so they could change. The little brunette looked back and forth between the laughing Axel and Roxas and Riku's back like a tennis match.

"What just happened?!"

-

"I'm so bored!" Roxas complained from where he was suppose to be filing paper work, but was simply resting his chin on the table. "Yuffie entertain me!"

"What do I look like, your circus monkey?" She called from the receptionist desk where she was filing her nails. It was a slow day, so she had little to do.

Roxas opened his mouth to say a comment when she looked up, glaring at him. "Answer and I will kick you so hard in a place that is not appropriate to mention when children about eleven may be listening that you'll never be able to enjoy sex ever again."

Roxas's face flamed a red that was close to Axel's hair color. "Again! What makes you think I had sex in the first place?"

"Well Olette called me earlier, seeing as I am going to be her aunt in a few months, and told me about that little make out session you and your bo had this morning and last night, and about how Sora heard you moaning last night and-"

"I was having a nightmare. Axel was in his own room!" Roxas was dying, He was going to die of embarrassment.

"Axel, that's his name." Yuffie smiled. "Olette refused to tell me his name, she said something along the lines of 'if you don't know his name, you can't stalk him Aunt Yuffie.' But now I know his name!"

Roxas was silent for a moment before sighing and going back to pretending he was working. Yuffie would never stalk Axel, she was very happy with Olette's uncle Vincent; they were even getting married in March. She just said that stuff to annoy him. He looked up at the clock again and sighed at the time.

"Why do you keep looking at the clock like that, do you have a date or something?"

Roxas blushed at the mention of date.

"Oh! You do have a date! That is so cute!"

"Shut up Yuffie! It's not even a date; we're just going to the mall to hang out for a while!"

"But you're going with your boyfriend, and you'll probably have dinner together, and there'll defiantly be a goodnight kiss, so that's a date!" Yuffie said smiling slyly. "And of course the sex, though it won't be your first time for that."

"I told you we didn't have sex!"

"Who did my brother have sex with?" Cloud asked as he walked out of the back, his silent boyfriend Leon following him.

"No one! I had sex with no one okay!"

"From what Olette said-" My brother started, chuckling at me.

"Olette blows everything out of proportion you know that!" Roxas yelled at his brother. "You guys are stressing me out!"

"We do it because we love you!" Yuffie said with a smile.

"That and the fact that I think it's funny when you get embarrassed." Cloud said with a laugh. Leon shook his head at his boyfriend and his brother. They looked and acted quite similarly, and that was why they teased each other.

"It's just so cute!" Yuffie said squealing like a little fan girl as Roxas glared at his brother. "It's just like back when you and Lele just got together Cloud."

There was silence before Cloud and Leon started blushing and Roxas burst out laughing.

"Shut up Yuffie!" Leon told the small girl who was laughing with Roxas.

There was tinkling noise that signaled that someone was coming inside. The group looked up and Roxas blushed when he saw that it was Axel standing in the doorway.

"Hey Roxy you ready to go?"

Roxas looked up at the clock and realized that his shift was over. He nodded and hurried to grab his jacket before-

"Oh is this Axel?" Yuffie asked in a voice that sounded much like those stupid yaoi fan girls at anime conventions.** (This made me laugh because I am a stupid yaoi-fan girl who goes to anime conventions)**

"Yes this is Axel and we're leaving." Roxas said as he grabbed Axel's hand and attempted to pull him out of the building and far away from Yuffie the fan girl.

"One more move Roxy-bear and you'll never have sex again."

Roxas growled but stopped knowing that she meant it. Yuffie may not look very strong, but she, back in her teenage years, had taken martial arts classes every day, so she was part ninja.

Yuffie bounced from out of her seat and presented her hand to Axel. "Hi I'm Yuffie. Olette's almost Aunt."

"Oh yeah." Axel said as he shook her hand. "Olette was telling me about how you're marrying her Uncle Vincent in a few months. I'm Axel."

"Oh, I know." Yuffie said as she looked at me and waggled her eyes perverted. Roxas was amazed that Olette and Yuffie weren't related by blood when they act just alike.

"Yeah, Yeah, you met, now we're leaving." Roxas said as he grabbed Axel's wrist and pulled Axel away from Yuffie. He gasped and stumbled, but Roxas was so intent on getting out of there he barely noticed.

"Use condoms!" Yuffie cried out to me, and despite his blush, Roxas was able to turn around and flick her off. He knew she would be angry with him, and end up punishing me when he went to work on Thursday, but right now he had to get out of there.

After walking for about a block, well more like Roxas walking and Axel being dragged, Roxas stopped in the middle of the side walk. Axel stopped as well and stared at him. "Roxas? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry about her." He said reaching up with the hand that wasn't holding Axel's wrist, which he noticed were like fucking skinny, and pushed his bangs out of his eyes, only to have them fall back where they were before. "She's usually not this bad. She's actually a lot like Olette. Sorry if she embarrassed you."

Axel laughed and Roxas snapped his head up. "She didn't embarrass me at all; she was much to busy embarrassing you." The red head whipped the tears of laughter out of his eyes before leaning forward and kissing Roxas on the cheek. "Have I told you yet that you look really cute when you blush like that?"

Roxas blushed redder but smiled anyways.

"Let's go." Axel said grabbing Roxas's wrist so that he could get the blond to let go of his own wrist, and then intertwine there fingers.

Roxas nodded and followed Axel thinking, until he realized, that they were heading away from the mall. "Um Axel?"

Axel looked over his shoulder at the blond and smiled a warm smile. "Yeah."

"You do realize we're heading away from the mall." Roxas said trying not to laugh.

Axel stopped and felt his own cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Of course I knew that."

Roxas smiled and stood on his toes pressing his lips softly to Axel's. This was the first time he ever started a kiss with Axel. Usually the fiery red head was the one to start it.

When he pulled away he smiled up at Axel. "Let's go home."

"But, our date." Axel said walking with Roxas as the blond led them back to the master's house.

"We'll go on a date tomorrow." Roxas said turning to his boyfriend and smiling in a way that made Axel's heart skip a beat. "For now, we'll just walk home together."

And that was what they did.

-

_Mimi: I made this chapter mostly funny, because of all the drama I have put in other chapters, and at the beginning of this chapter. I'll explain why I made Roxas a cutter in one of the following chapters. Now I'll tell all you excited people about the one-shots coming soon._

_**Eclipse of the Heart**__: This is a side story for 10YAK. It's Reno and Rufus's story about their relationship and about Reno's death, this is written from Reno's point of view and will be up first. Maybe next week._

_**Invisible: **__For all my Zemyx people. Okay back in art class I drew a cool Zemyx picture when I was bored. I have been inspired to do a one-shot based on it for a while now. Up in 2 weeks maybe 1 if I work hard._

_**You Belong With Me: **__AkuRoku song-fic. Why? Because I love the song, and I love AkuRoku and it fits as well. Slight Axel Larxene but not much. Up in 3 weeks at the latest._

_Mimi: Tell me what you think guys! Remember 12 reviews!_


	8. Truth and Dare and Faimly Reunions

_Mimi: Got any two's_

_Calixe: Go fish._

_Jade: Hey Mimi, isn't there something you should be doing._

_Mimi: OMG! Did I leave the oven on again?_

_Calixe: I think she's talking about your Author note yo._

_Mimi: Oh Yeah… Hey guys, As told before, I would not up unless I got 12 reviews, to make up for the chapter before,. You guys got it a few days ago, but my beta hasn't contacted me. Have no fear, my BFF is here, and she edited the chapter so that y'all could get it sooner. Say Hi!_

_Calixe: (looks up from playstation game) hey_

_Jade: (Pokes Calixe)_

_Calixe: (Glares -.-)_

_Mimi: Any ways, as normal I don't own anything, except the plot, and the idea of Olette's at the bottom. No wait, I use to own Xion's jacket. Enjoy!_

-

Roxas had forgotten what it was like to feel this happy. He no longer had the feeling of impending doom on his shoulders. He no longer was worried about getting beat up, or Olette and Sora being beat up. He slept with no nightmares, feeling safe knowing that in the room across the hall Axel was sleeping himself and that if Roxas needed him, he only had to ask.

Eventually everyone (except Yuffie and Olette) got used to the fact that Roxas and Axel were dating, and stopped picking on the poor blond so much (except Yuffie and Olette) and saying they had sex (except Yuffie and Olette) and trying to get pictures of the two making out (except Yuffie and Olette). Soon everything fell into place.

As October turned into November and Thanksgiving got closer, Roxas realized that he and Axel had been dating for more than a month. The very thought made him smile.

"What are you so smiley about?" Said redhead said as he sat next to his blond boyfriend in English class, a smile of his own gracing his lips.

Roxas looked into the Emerald eyes of the boyfriend and placed a small kiss on his cheek while no one was looking. "I'll tell you later."

"Oh gods please stop. The Halloween incident is still in my head." Olette said. Roxas's face flushed and he turned to glare at his best friend with a look that could freeze the sun. Several students looked around as if they could in fact feel the drop in temperature.

Axel Chuckled. "It's not my fault Roxy-bear was dressed as such a cute little vampire, that I'm a Greek god, and that you have the bad for us, but lucky for you, gift of walking into a supposed empty closet to see me and my boyfriend going at it."

Olette laughed as Roxas turned and slammed his head down on his desk. "Axel, must you be so blunt?"

"Only for you." Axel said as he reached over the aisle between the two desks and placing his hand on Roxas's warm cheek. "I love you."

Roxas smiled a warm smile his head still resting on his desk "I love you, too."

"Oh gag me with a spoon." Olette said as she jabbed her finger down her throat and acted like she was throwing up.

After Roxas gave Olette the bird and Axel and her chuckled at the blond for a while, the teacher came in and told them to get out their copies of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, and other than the few longing looks between the redhead and blonde, there was silence.

-

Roxas sat at his desk putting price stickers on the new shipment of wrist guards and watching as Yuffie talked to her future hubby Vincent. The blond couldn't help how much Yuffie was different when the quiet man was around. Instead of the annoying pain in the ass yaoi fan girl she usually was, she was sweet and quieter; _this_ was how you could tell she was really in love with the man.

The blond smiled as he looked at him favorite redhead walk through the door, and put the last of the price stickers on, before putting the box back under the table, which would be put up on the shelves by Olette after the holiday weekend.

"Hello Axel." Yuffie said with a smile. "You haven't met Vincent yet have you?"

"No Yuffie." Axel said shaking the quiet mans hand. "I'm Axel."

"Ah, so you're young Roxas's boyfriend; the one my niece and fiancé are always talking about." Vincent gave a rare smile. "I'm Vincent Valentine, Olette's uncle."

"And we have to go." Roxas said grabbing his boyfriends hand and pulling him toward the door. "It was nice seeing you Vinny. Tell Olette that the secret meeting is at 5. Happy Holidays."

"Happy Holidays!" The two said, Yuffie waving wildly.

The two boys walked down the street to the ice cream shop for their daily ice cream bars. The familiar jingle rang as they head to the counter. "Hey Kairi." Roxas said.

The redheaded twin smiled at her brother and his boyfriend. The pink uniform dress and hat held the ice cream shops name and her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. "Hi guys, sea salt?"

"Kairi, you've worked here for 3 weeks, you know by know that the only ice cream we ever get is sea salt." Axel said with a laugh but reached across the counter and kissed his little sister on the cheek. "So how've you been?"

"Pretty good." Kairi said as she turned and reached into the freezer pulling out two sea salt bars. "I've been getting some grief from this other employee who keeps asking me out, and it's kinda annoying, though Salena's family has been so nice to me." The red head handed them the ice cream bars. "Don't worry about paying guys, today it's on the house for the holiday session."

"Thanks Kai." Roxas said giving his brightest smile to the red head before Axel grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

"You want to go to the park?" Axel asked his much shorter boyfriend as he took off the wrapper of the cool ice cream bar and sticking it in his mouth.

"Yeah." Roxas said as he took a lick of his own ice cream and looked up into the venomous eyes of Axel. "I'd really like that."

As the two walked to the park Roxas looked around. The golden leaves were just beginning to fall, and the wind held a chill that promised snow. The weather man even said that the first snow may be in time for thanksgiving. As a particularly cold breeze blew, the small blond felt himself shiver.

"You cold?" Axel asked.

"Just a little." Roxas said. He blushed as the redhead moved closer and wrapped his arm around the blond, who smiled and snuggled a little closer to the redhead.

Twilight Town is all about the "family look", so the park was rather big with a lot of swings, a jungle gym set, and some teeter totters, slides and those bars that kids hang upside down from. It was a pretty good park, and there was always at least half a dozen kids hanging and sliding on the slides, even on the days when it was freakin freezing. Now was no different. Kids climbed on the jungle gym, and chased each other down the slide. A few parents sat close by talking with each other while their children played.

Axel smiled and led the blond to a large twirling tire swing that they both could sit on. Ever the gentleman, he helped his blond boyfriend on it. The blond smiled at the redhead who sat down across from him and listened to the screaming of the close kids, both eating their ice cream in silence.

One of the reasons the two boys were so good for each other, was that they didn't have to talk with each other to have fun. As they sat there, slightly swinging, the boys smiled at one another.

"Truth or dare." Axel asked with a smile, his mind flashing back to their first kiss back in kindergarten, when they played truth or dare for the first time.

The blond also thought back to the firth game of truth or dare and he smiled. "Truth."

"What is the craziest thing that you have ever done?" The redhead asked and waggled his eyebrow, making the blond laugh.

"Back in the eighth grade, Sora decided that since we didn't need to keep a reputation anymore we could do whatever we wanted and not have to worry about the kids at school thinking it was uncool, so we took a shopping cart from the Wal-Mart to a huge hill by the school, and sat in it, Olette was watching, cause we were real close to her house, as we rolled down the hill and slammed right into a tree. She ended up calling 911 when Sora wouldn't wake up and I kept screaming. Sora got a concussion, I got a broken wrist and mom got a fine for the broken cart." Roxas said. Axel shook his head. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." The redhead said with confidence.

Roxas looked around the park till his eyes fell on a girl who looked like she was in college. She was sitting against the trunk of a tree a heavy coat on and a purple hat, golden curls falling into her face as she read a book, which Roxas was fairly sure was Twilight, and pointed at her. "I dare you to tell that girl you think she looks fat."

Axel's face fell as he heard the dangerous dare, but not wanting to look like a sissy in front of his boyfriend the redhead got off the swing and walked over to the women slowly. The blond watched from his seat on the swing as Axel stopped. A moment later a look of anger and disbelief crossed her face, and she stood up faster that Roxas had ever seen and smacked Axel so hard that the blond knew there would be a handprint on there for a while.

When Axel got back the blond laughed at his boyfriend.

"Hey it isn't funny Roxie, that really hurt!" The redhead said with a childish pout.

"Aw I'm sorry. Let me kiss it and make it better." The blond got off the swing and kissed Axel on his reddened cheek.

"You know, she hit my nose too." The red head said casually and the blond hid his smiled knowing exactly what was happening.

"Oh really?" The blond asked, putting his hands on both sides of the red heads face. "Well then I'll just have to kiss that too." Roxas kissed the end of the redhead's nose tenderly. "Anything else that hurts."

"My lips most definitely." Axel said with a smile, taking the blonds face between his own hands, and Roxas's arms fell until his hands were resting against Axel's chest. The redhead brought the blonds lips to his own. The simple kiss lasted only a second before they pulled back, just enough for Roxas to mumble 'cornball' against the redheads lips, and then they were back to kissing.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to was-_

The blond groaned as his cell rang and regretfully dragged himself away from the redhead who chuckled at his boyfriends taste in music.

"You better have a good reason to be calling me Sora." The blond said glaring at nothing in particular in his anger at his twin. Axel watched the blond, a light smile on his face. Suddenly the blonde's mouth dropped open. "For rizzles?!" Now the redhead was confused, not only by the word Roxas had used but because he had no idea what was going on. "But they said they wouldn't be able to make it this year." Now Axel was _beyond_ confused, what the hell was going on, but he watched as the brightest smile the redhead had ever seen appeared on Roxas's face. "Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

The blond hung up the phone and turned to Axel, the smile still on his face. "Let's go!" He said grabbing the redhead's hand and dragging him in the direction of the house.

"Roxie what's going on?" Axel asked as he half jogged, half was dragged, behind his blond boyfriend.

"Sora just called." Roxas said looking over his shoulder. "My Aunt Tifa and her kids are here."

-

"Roxas!"

The little girls cry was the first thing heard as the two panting teens made their way up the front walk to the master's home. There was a blur and then a little girl was hanging onto Roxas.

Axel looked at the little girl. She was wearing a gray dress and her brown hair was braided with a pink ribbon. She must have taken her shoes off because she had on a pair of knee high socks.

Roxas laughed as he hugged the little girl back. "It's nice to see you Marlene." He said with a laugh.

The little girl smiled up at him. She let go of the blonds waist and took his hand dragging him into the house. The laughing blond winked back at his boyfriend and Axel shook his head smiling at the blond, and following the two into the house.

At the door there was boy, about a year older then Marlene in baggy shorts and a faded green jacket, his light brown hair in his eyes. He smiled. "Hey Roxas."

"What's up Denzel." The blond said ruffling the boy's hair, "Where's your sister."

"Who me?"

Axel looked up at a girl who was most defiantly Roxas's age. Her black hair was cropped short and in her eyes, which were the same bright blue eye color that Roxas and Sora had. She was wearing a tight black leather jacket and some blue jeans, a pair of awesome leather boots covered her feet.

The strange thing was how Axel realized she looked like his sisters.

"Hey cuz." Roxas said, walking forward and giving the girl a hug. "How ya been?"

"I've been better, but that may be because I just had to take a 3 hour car ride with two little kids asking 'Are we there yet?' every few minutes." The black haired girl laughed before turning and calling into the kitchen. "Mom, Auntie Aerith. "Roxas is home."

Axel was truly confused now. He really wanted to know what was going on.

"Ah Roxas." A woman with long black hair said as she pulled Roxas into a hug. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Not that long," Roxas said with a chuckle. "Just a couple months."

The black haired women looked up and smiled at Axel. Axel was shocked to see a warm kindness in the women's brown eyes. She let go of Roxas and stared at Axel. "Well, Roxas who's this."

Roxas smiled and walked over to Axel. "This is my boyfriend Axel, he's staying with us on a school exchange. Axel, this is my Aunt Tifa." Roxas said and the women smiled. "And that's Denzel." The little boy smiled. "Marlene." The girl with the braid waved happily. "And Xion." The black haired girl gave a peace sign. "They'll be staying for thanksgiving."

"Speaking of thanksgiving, Axel, you wouldn't mind staying with Roxas in his room this week." Aerith said with a wink. "I'm sure with all the things Olette and Yuffie tell me, you won't mind."

The two boys blushed from embarrassment, Tifa and Xion burst into laughter, while the two younger kids in the room wondered what was going on.

"No Mrs. M. I don't mind." Axel said looking down at Roxas and waggling his eyebrow pervertedly. The blond slapped him on the shoulder.

"Perv." Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas." Olette called from the front door. "Sora called and said that I should come over, are Axel and you making out in the closet agai-"

Olette stopped as she looked at the small family in the living room and let out a squeal. "XION!"

The black haired girl squealed in an exact replica of what Olette did. "Lette!" The two girls hugged, talking a million miles an hour.

"This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever." Roxas said looking back at Axel.

-

"The meeting for the organization of how to get Riku and Sora together has now officially started." Olette said as she pulled a judges gavel out of her bag and banging it on the table.

"Hey Olette, where'd you get that?" Rikku asked from her place on one of the stools on at the counter.

"My uncle was a judge." Olette said in a bored like tone. "But that has nothing to do with what we are here for. Now does anyone have a plan to get Riku and Sora together?"

Axel smiled. "I don't know about a plan but we most definately need the three things every plan needs to be successful." Axel said and Demyx laughed. Zexion merely shook his head at the two.

"What's that?" Xion asked from where she sat to the right of Olette.

Axel became very serious. "The dead of night," He held up one of his long fingers. "A sleeping potion," Another added the first. "And some ramen."

The group all looked at Demyx who held up his hands as if to surrender. "In case we get hungry."

Olette nodded. "Ok, that makes perfect sense. In that case I say we have all these elements in the plan. All in favor say aye."

The entire room was filled with aye's.

"All opposed?"

The room was silent. You could hear a pin dropping in the room.

"Very well, the three ingredients for a foolproof plan will be in our plan, which we have not yet come up with." Olette banged the gavel on the table again. "Any Questions?"

"Yeah." Kairi asked. "When was it decided that Olette was the leader?"

Olette held up the gavel. "I have the Gavel, duh." She said as if this made perfect sense.

"Now anyone have any ideas as to what to use for a plan."

Suddenly the room was full of shouts about what to do. The words monkey, peanut butter, slingshot, and yo-yo were used more then one time. Olette banged the gavel on the table a few times calling for order when Xion suddenly spoke up.

"Why don't you guys just shove them in a closet together?" She said as if this made perfect sense.

There was a moment of silence before Olette piped up. "You know, that's actually a good plan."

"I like the new girl." Demyx said. "I always knew she would be a good addition to the group I mean she's… she's…" Demyx trailed off and looked at Xion. "Who are you?"

Xion smiled. "I'm Xion, Roxas's cousin. I'm visiting for Thanksgiving."

"She's also the coolest girl you will ever meet and can kick most people's butts, and is an amazing singer." Olette and Roxas said at the same time before looking at each other. "JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!"

The room laughed before Olette called everyone back to order.

"Now how are we going to pull out this plan with the three ingredients o' success?" Roxas asked.

"I know." Olette said. "In the dead of night, when Sora comes home from his night shift at Mickey's House, the fast food place down the street, me and Roxas will hide in the shadows and we'll grab him and throw him in the closet, where Riku will be waking up from the sleeping potion we gave him earlier, and then we all eat ramen as we wait for them to begin making out."

"That sounds good." Axel said.

"Yeah really good." Demyx said freaked out. "How did you come up with this so fast Olette?"

Olette shrugged. "I have no social life. Now any more to add." All the occupants shook their heads. "Good, next meeting to be held on Friday." Olette said banging the gavel on the table for the last time. "Meeting ended."

Suddenly the bang of a door signaled someone coming into the house. The group grew silent as the brown haired twin walked into the room. "Uh…" He said as he saw everyone looking at him. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing." Namine said.

"Just talking." Olette added.

Sora stared at the suspiciously for a second before shaking his head and turning. After a moment they heard his door close upstairs and they broke down laughing.

-

Axel left the bathroom a little nervous about what the blond thought of them sharing a bed. He had been so embarrassed earlier that he hadn't been able to tell what he actually thought. He stopped out of the room and took a deep breath.

"_You can do it Axel, you are the man. Best pyromaniac in the world, the flurry of dancing flames, as Demyx calls me. I can do this_."

Axel took a deep breath and opened the door, only to find Roxas asleep on the bed.

The redhead closed the door, his eyes never leaving the blond. He was so beautiful when he was asleep, when the mask he wore dropped, and Axel could look at him and not have to wonder if what his face was showing was actually what he felt.

Axel smiled and lifted the covers on his side of the bed trying to get in the bed as silently as he could possibly be, hoping not to wake the sleeping blond. However, his wish was not granted and the blonds blue eyes opened and gazed into Axel's own eyes, a slow smile appearing n his face. "Hey."

Axel got in the bed the rest of the way and wrapped his arms around the blond. "Hey."

Roxas rested his head on the redhead's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a long time before Roxas asked the question that was burning on both of their minds. "What happens when you leave?"

They both knew they couldn't be together forever. The redhead had to leave with all the other school swap students at the end of the next summer. "I don't know." He said truthfully, looking down into blue eyes that were slowly beginning to fill with tears. "But I swear to you Roxas, I'm not ever going to let myself lose you again. Even when were apart, I know we can do it, because I love you too much to let you go."

"Cornball." Roxas yawned before cuddling closer to the redhead. "I love you too."

And with that the two boys fell asleep in each others arms, feeling the love they felt for each other, unaware a black haired girl was gazing at them, making her own wish for them.

-

_Calixe: I'm so proud (glomps)_

_Mimi: I've made someone proud! (Hugs back)_

_Jade: (Rolls eyes) so annoying._

_Mimi and Calixe: (Stick out tongue)_

_Mimi: I want everyone to know, that I enabled anonymous reviews, so the limit is still 12. I'm sure Night's Mirth, my beta, will be back on for next chapter. As always R and R!_


	9. The Demon On My Left

_Mimi: Another Chapter!!!! This is amazing!_

_Calixe: hey where's Jade._

_Mimi: um… I don't know… but wherever she is I'm sure she's not in a dungeon guarded by a dragon on a abandoned island in the Bermuda triangle._

_Calixe: Nanowrimo almost here?_

_Mimi: Yeah so I had to send here to the island. On the plus side It means it's been nearly a year since I put up Kindergarten._

_Calixe: that means no ones watching us…_

_Mimi: Yep._

_Calixe: so we can do what we want._

_Mimi: Yep._

_Calixe: raid the fridge?_

_Mimi: yep! Axel! Disclaimer! Go!_

_Axel: Mimi only owns Kingdom hearts in her dreams. Got it memorized._

-

Roxas woke to sun in his face and groaned, trying to roll over. Trying being the stressed word here, because the blond couldn't seem to move. He opened his eyes and was distracted by green eyes staring at him. He jumped trying to get away, until he heard his boyfriend chuckling, and then he remembered that Axel would be staying in his room with him.

"Did I scare you?" Axel asked.

"What?! No!" Roxas said, his face becoming red, turning away from the redhead.

Axel chuckled and kissed Roxas on the cheek. "I'm sorry for scaring you."  
Roxas pouted and rolled his eyes, before he rolled over and hugged Axel. "I guess I'll forgive you...this time."

"Aw thank you." Axel said before kissing Roxas properly

"Ewwwww! Their kissing! Gross!"

The two boys broke apart red faced and embarrassed to see Denzel and Marlene standing in the doorway to Roxas's room, identical looks of disgust on their faces, Xion laughing behind her hand, and Roxas's Aunt Tifa looking like she was holding her breath to keep from laughing.

Roxas growled. "Don't you have the decency to knock? We could have been changing for all you know."

Xion snorted and Tifa chocked on a little of her laughter taking the kids and walking away before Xion decided to continue. "Yeah, _"changing," _and by changing you mean the "bouncy bed game" right?"

Roxas grabbed a pillow and threw it at his cousin, which she easily dodged. "We didn't have sex. We have _**not**_ yet had sex!!"

"Roxas and Axel had sex!" Olette and Sora yelled at the same time coming in with video cameras and cell phone recorders.

**"No we did not have sex!!!" **Roxas screamed throwing his other pillow, which Sora caught.

"Aww..." The two said, and you could almost see the cloud of depression floating over them.

"I hate you all so much." Roxas said falling back on his bed, and Axel chuckled. "And you don't help at all! You suck."

"How hard does he suck, Roxas?" Olette said and Roxas's mouth dropped to the floor at the decency of Olette to say that when he was right there.

"And you call _me_ the pervert." Xion said calmly.

"Get out of my room!"

-

Thanksgiving at the master house was crazy to say the least. And this year it was extra crazy cause not only would it have Olette's family (Her, Blake, Yuffie, and Vincent), the Masters (Roxas, Sora, Aerith, Zack, Cloud, and Leon unofficially though we all know it will eventually happen) and Xion's family (Her, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene) were also there. Demyx, Axel and Zexion (who was coming over so that he could spend thanksgiving with Demyx) were also there, which made the house look like it was going to burst at the seems. Aerith and Tifa began work the day before thanksgiving, and that work went well through the day. It was always that way, because the two moms _LOVED_ the Macy's day parade so they tried to get as much work done the day before, so that all that was left was putting the turkey and ham in the oven.

This meant that Roxas and Axel didn't see a lot of each other that day, aside from the one trip to the store together. They were separated all day doing things to help the two mothers in charge, weather that meant cooking or looking after Denzel and Marlene.  
By the time the two were able to go to bed it was nearly midnight, and they both collapsed on Roxas's bed and were asleep nearly instantly.

So on Thanksgiving when Xion woke them at FUCKING SIX IN THE FUCKING MORNING the two teens were nearly ready to kill her, and Sora wasn't the only one stumbling blindly through the kitchen for some coffee.

"Xion, I hate you." Roxas moaned from where he sat on the floor between Axel's legs, drinking coffee from his mug with a blanket around his shoulder. He glared at his cousin, and tried to stay angry even though his redheaded boyfriend was currently playing with his hair.

"Love you too Roxy-poo." the dark haired girl said from the coach, where her legs were resting on a sleeping Sora and Denzel.

"No...I **really** hate you." Roxas said.

"And I **really** love you too." Xion replied.

Roxas just hung his head and mumbled something along the line of 'stupid girls thinking they fucking know everything.' which Xion answered by say that was one of the many reason that Roxas was gay, which Roxas replied to by giving her the finger, which caused both Aerith and Tifa to yell at him. All before 10 o'clock.

When the parade was over the mothers went to the kitchen to get ready and Xion and Sora (who was finally awake, thank God.) set up Rock Band 2 and handed the mic to Roxas.

"Play...." Sora said simply which caused Roxas to roll his eyes.

"When do I ever _not_ play?" he said standing up right and signing in to play. "Is it my turn to pick the song first?"

Xion sighed. "I guess, though we all, except Axel, know that you'll pick you're favorite song, which we all know, except for Axel, is Nine in The Afternoon."

Axel cleared his throat. "I happen to know that is one of his favorite songs." He said with a smirk.

Xion stared at him for a moment before giggling girlishly and smiling. "Wow Axel, stalkerish much?"

Axel glared and Xion smiled at him. "Kidding, kidding. I'm just JKing you. You know JK LOL hug hug."

"Xion, just shut up." Roxas said with a laugh. "Before you embarrass something."

Roxas went to walk over to Sora but kissed his boyfriend on the cheek first. "No laughing at my horrible voice."

Xion snorted. "Horrible, please! If your voice is horrible then I'm one of the blind mice."

Roxas opened his mouth but the girl quickly covered it. "One word and I'll cut you open and remove every one of your vital organs slowly."

Roxas felt his stomach drop, as if he was on one of those rides that made you go up really high, and then suddenly dropped so that you thought you were going to crash, and you now that it's coming, and you listen for the cable to snap and drop you, but you're scared shitless. That's what Roxas felt with one comment from Xion.

"Shit Xion, that's hardcore man." Axel said.

"The scary thing is I know she's not kidding." Roxas said. He quickly looked at Sora and then smirked. "Sora stole one of your bras and used it for a joke!!"

"What?!?!" Xion said, her eye filling with fire.

"Please don't kill me!" Sora said cowering in the corner. "Please don't kill me." He held up the guitar as a form of protection.

Axel chuckled. "Is every holiday like this?"

Roxas shook his head as he listened to Sora's girly screams and Xion's threats. "No, just Thanksgiving and Easter."

-

"Xion was right; you do have a wonderful voice." Axel reassured Roxas as they went to wash up for dinner. Olette and Blake were now playing Rock Band with Demyx and Xion. Denzel and Marlene were playing Uno with Yuffie and Vincent.

"Stop acting like I'm good." Roxas said.

Suddenly the blonds' wrist was grabbed and he was slammed against the wall, trapped in-between the redhead's arms. He gulped and stared up into the venomous eye of the taller boy. "A-Axel."

"You think too little of yourself Roxy. You're amazing."

Roxas blushed and pushed on his boyfriend's chest. "Shut up! This is embarrassing."

Axel leaned a bit closer to Roxas and his emerald eyes held amusement in it. "Oh really?"  
Roxas felt his breathing quicken and he found it hard to breathe. How was it possible for the redhead to have such a strong hold on him? "I-I…" Axel suddenly leaned forward and kissed the blonds neck. Roxas's breath caught in his throat and his heart beat faster in his chest. He couldn't think straight, and it got worse as Axel continued to kiss the spot where his shoulder met his neck. Roxas's hands slowly reached up and tangled into red hair.

Axel pulled away and planted a soft kiss on Roxas's lips. He only pulled back far enough so that their lips were barely touching. "You're amazing." He repeated.

"If you say so." Roxas moaned and pulled the taller teen back to him. They stayed like that for a long time before the need for air became too great and they pulled away. They stared at each other for a second before the redhead moved a bit of blond hair out of his boyfriends eyes.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed Roxas again softly.

"I love you too." Roxas said.

"Awwwww!"

The two boys turned and saw their small audience. Olette, Xion, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Sora, Demyx and Zexion all stood in the entrance for the hallway.

Roxas became red and growled. "Can we never get any privacy?!"

"Maybe...if you didn't make out in public places."

"You walked in on us in my room and a closet! How is that public?"

"For the tenth time, I _thought_ the closet was a bathroom." Olette laughed.

"I hate you all." Roxas said hiding his face in his boyfriend's chest. The redhead kissed his head and wrapped his arms around the embarrassed blond before turning to the small audience.

"Hey why don't you all go bother someone else, like Demyx and Zexion?"

"It's just so much more fun to tease you two." Olette said as she skipped to her best friend and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry, soon Sora and Riku will be teased as well." She whispered into his ear.

"Can that be arranged any faster?" Roxas whined, it sounded muffled because his face was still resting on Axel's Chest. "I don't think I can take this any longer."

"Don't worry Roku, tomorrow."

Roxas sighed and nodded, before taking Axel's hand and following the energetic girl to the table.

-

(The Next Day)

"_King Gaydom the third, this is Miss. Awesome, do you copy?"_

Roxas growled and mashed the Walkie Talkie button down, ignoring his laughing boyfriend, glaring at nothing in particular. "Olette I told you not to call me that."

"_Mr. Gaydar?"  
_

"No."

"_Faggy McFaggerton?"  
_

"Hell no."

"_Girlyman."  
_

"Olette!" Roxas yelled at his best friend and he felt his left eye twitch. Axel barked a laugh, and the blond turned to him with a glare so deadly, if looks could kill, Axel would have already spontaneously combusted. The redhead coughed, and acted like he was clearing his voice, shuffling his feet in nervousness at his boyfriends glare. "Stop with the stupid nicknames!!"

"_Fiiiine. You're so boring!"  
_

Roxas ground his teeth together and tangled a hand in his hair. _I think she's making me go prematurely gray.  
_

"_Anyway, what is your position?"  
_

"Olette our position is the same position as the last two times that you asked me." Roxas groaned and he turned to Axel. "Save me from the crazy...."

Axel took the Walkie Talkie from Roxas. "Olette were in front of Riku's host's house."

"_Oh hi Axel."  
_

"Oh Hi Axel." Roxas said in a girly high pitch voice. "Notice she doesn't call _you _by ridicules nicknames."

"_I heard that Roxas. Anyways, I found out that the boy that Riku is staying with is Hayners's best friend Pence Stanley, so when he came into the shop the other day I asked him if he could slip the sleeping potion into Riku's soda at lunch. He'll come out and wave when Riku is out cold. Remember the sleeping potion is only good for an hour, so you can't take too long or it won't work, over."  
_

"Got it Olette, over." Axel said with a smirk directed at Roxas, who stuck his tongue out at the redhead very mature like.

Suddenly Pence's door opened and waved in their direction. Axel and Roxas looked at one another and smirked, walking freely into Pence's house like they owned the place grabbing the sleeping teenager, before thanking the other teen and heading back to Roxas's house.

It took awhile, because Riku is fucking heavy, and Roxas kept tripping, but in the end they got the silver haired boy there, and took great pleasure in shoving the boy in the closet, none too gently, before sitting down and moaning and complaining about back pains and sprained ankles.

"What are you guys, 50?" Xion said from where she sat. It had gotten dark a few minutes ago, and the group was preparing for the arrival of Sora, which means that Olette and Demyx were in the kitchen making Ramen for them to eat while Riku and Sora made out as previously stated in the plan.

Suddenly the opening of the screen door was all that could be heard, and the teens inside all took their place, Xion on the coach, the ending of Titanic playing, acting as if she was asleep. Roxas and Olette were in the shadows by the closet door. Axel, Kairi and Namine were at the top of the stairs looking down, and Demyx Zexion and Rikku stayed in the kitchen finishing with the ramen.

Sora walked into the house and looked in the living room. Seeing Xion asleep he smiled and tiptoed over to his cousin, covering her with a blanket. Xion groaned in her sleep and mumbled something about talking cats doing kung-fu, before turning over and letting out a loud snore.

Sora hung his coat on the coat rack and took off his sneakers placing them next to the door. He began to make his way to the stairs when he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Hey!" he screamed, his voice muffled by a hand covering his mouth. He was suddenly pushed into the closet and he heard the click of the door being locked. He banged on the

door angrily. "Let me out!"

"Sorry Sor-Sor!" Olette sang happily, "No can do."

"Olette, let me out of her **NOW**!"

There was silence on the other side, and Sora screamed in frustration, his hands shooting to his hair.

"Ugh." Riku groaned as he opened his eyes. Sora looked in his direction.

"Riku?"

"Sora, is that you?" Riku asked sitting up. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Wouldn't I like to know?" Sora said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and bit his lip. _I want to kiss you right now....  
_

_NO! Bad Sora, Riku is your friend; you don't like your friends that way. _The little angel on Sora's right shoulder said.

_**Are you kidding me! Sora don't listen to that bozo!! Grab the guy and have your fucking way with him!!**_ The Sora devil said.

"…in here?"

Sora jumped and turned to Riku. "What was that?"

"Um I was just wondering why they put us in here." Riku said

"I don't know…" Sora said.

"…If there's one thing I know…" Riku continued.

"… It was Olette's Idea." They finished together, Sora as a threat, Riku as an explanation.

(Meanwhile, outside the closet)

The entire group sat in the hallway eating ramen, when suddenly Olette sneezed loudly, effectively scaring Demyx, who jumped into Zexion's lap.

"Whoa, who's talking about you Olette?" Namine asked.

"Sora." Xion, Roxas and Olette answered at the exact same time. Axel chuckled.

(Back in the closet)

Sora cleared his throat, ignoring the fact that he wanted to snog the other boy in the closet, and turned to the silver haired teen. "So what should we do now?

"Want to play 20 questions?" Riku asked.

"Sure." Sora said with a smile.

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?"

Sora laughed. " Back when the whole school dumped us for being gay I convinced Roxas that we should do something really fun since we didn't have to act cool anymore, so we 'borrowed' a shopping cart from the store and rode in it down this huge hill by the school."

"Sounds fun." Riku said with a chuckle.

"Yeah it was...until we hit a tree."

"Ohhh." Riku groaned laughing.

"Yeah, it was bad. Roxas broke his arm, and I had a concussion and a broken rib. How about you? What's something stupid you've done?"

"I jumped off the roof of the school because Axel dared me." Riku said with a wince at the memory. "Broke my leg in two different places."

"Ow." Sora said and winced too.

Suddenly Riku grabbed Sora's chin. "Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?"

Red flooded to Sora's face. "What?!?!"

Riku pulled back, and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Sorry...I got carried away for a second...."

Sora stared at the silver headed teen before taking a deep breath and doing the only thing he could think of in this situation.

He grabbed Riku's hair and kissed him.

The older teen was shocked for a second before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, a smile working its way to his face.

"What… are you… smiling… about?" Sora asked between kisses.

"The fact… that they… completely…set this up." Riku answered before slamming Sora against the door and kissing the smaller teen even more.

Suddenly the door opened and the two fell out of the closet, Riku on top of Sora, and landed on the floor with a crash. The two looked up at the group of smirking teens and blushed hard.

Olette turned to Demyx and smirked. "Mission accomplished."

"Mission accomplished." Demyx said giving Olette a high five.

Roxas leaned down and looked at his twin. "Welcome to hell my brother. Population: you and Riku."

"Aw, it's so cute!" Kairi squealed as Namine took a picture of the two blushing boys.

Sora moaned and covered his extremely red face. "God....I hate you all so much."

"Now you know how **we** feel." Axel and Roxas said together. Axel laughed down at Riku. "I'm so going to enjoy your suffering."

"I hate you Axel."

"Love you too princess."

"And I'm going to **love** beating you to a pulp." Riku said with a sarcastic smile.

"Now, now." Olette said with a smile. "Let's not fight. Let's all be happy. Everyone's with who their suppose to be with."

Sora and Riku looked at each other before smiling. "Yeah, your right."

"I vote we set Olette up next." Axel said.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

-

_Mimi: I feel so ashamed. You can totally tell where I got lazy, so as a result I'm only asking for 8 reviews. (goes to sulk and be emo in the corner about her horrible lazyness._

_Calixe: Readers this may be Mimi's last update before NanoWrimo, but don't wrry, she is not dead._


	10. The Plan Commence

_Mimi: (Throws confetti) Happy Unbirthday._

_Jade: (glares)_

_Mimi: Don't look at me in that tone of voice. Anyway, for all the people who read the original story of Kindergarten, it has been one year since I put it up on December fourth 2008._

_Calixe: Wow_

_Mimi: I know I get a bit emotional thinking of it, so in honor of the amazing journey that this story has given my life, and a special honor to all my friends/fans I've made I made this chapter super long. This Chapter is in honor of XxLovexMusicxX, reddoggie, ImSmilee4You, Night's Mirth, and of course Calixe and all the other fans who have supported me through the year. I Love you guys. And now as I did a year ago, little Roxas is going to give the disclaimer and warnings._

_Little Roxas: Mimi doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and would like her readers to know that this chapter is unbeta'd and that there is a ridiculous amount of fluff in it._

-

It was all over the school by the time the gang got to school on the Monday after thanksgiving. Even the fact that Sora and Riku were dating didn't phase the news.

"I can't believe Ashley Greenstone is pregnant with Seifer's love child." Roxas said from the branch were he was sitting, Axel holding his hand. "Man Hayner must be upset."

"I think he knew what was going on." Sora said from Riku's lap looking up at his twin. "They've been growing apart for a few months, and even if she hadn't gotten pregnant there was no way they we're gonna last much longer."

"Hey isn't that Hayner guy the one Olette has a total crush on and is always quoting Shakespeare about?" Axel asked as he chewed on the edge of a fry he was having.

"Yeah, they were childhood friends. Not close but still." Roxas said. "But when Olette and Blake's parents died and they moved in with Vincent they grew apart. Then Hayner became popular and when the school found out about us being gay they shunned Olette."

"Why?" Rikku asked from where she was sitting next to her brother (if you forgot demy is her brother) and looked at the blond.

"When you go against the pack they don't take it lightly." Roxas said. "When Olette decided to stick with us and be our friends, the school turned against her."

"Speaking of Ollie-lollie, where is she?" Axel asked.

"She had to make up a test for Mr. Bradshaw." Roxas said.

There was silence for a moment before suddenly Sora let out a shout. "I know how to get them together!"

"Sora what-?" Riku asked before being cut off by the excited little brunette who jumped up and clapped.

"Hayner and Olette, I know what to do." Sora said cheerfully. "Roxas remember when a few months back Seifer was hurting Olette and Hayner got in his way." The blond twin nodded slowly listening to his brother intently. "Why would he still do that if-"

"If he didn't still care for her." The blond continued jumping from the branch. "This means-"

"That he may just like her back and there's a chance that they'll get together."

"Sora you're a genius!" Roxas shouted hugging his brother around the neck.

"I don't know what's creepier." Riku said looking at Axel. "That they came up with this in 2 seconds or that they finish each others sentences."

The twins glared at the silver haired boy, who shut up quickly.

-

Olette walked down the empty hallway a cross look on her face. This day had been horrible, this morning she broke her heels so she had to wear the ugly brown beat-up old converse shoes, which did not look that good with her orange sweater dress and black tights that Roxas had helped her pick out that morning. Then in second period that horrible math teacher Mr. Bradshaw told her if she didn't make up a test at lunch then she would probably fail the quarter.

"Stupid balding teachers who don't teach anything." Olette mumbled.

Suddenly Olette tripped over air, no kidding you she actually _tripped_ over _air_, and landed hard on the floor, her papers scattering all over. She growled and pushed herself to her knees and began to pick up her papers.

"Hey let me help you."

Olette gasped and looked up into the eyes of none other than Hayner Fernandez.

"Sorry did I scare you." Hayner said with a big smiled and a chuckle. Olette felt her face heating up.

"No… okay maybe a little. I didn't think anyone was in this hallway." Olette started to gather some of her papers. There was a moment of awkward silence before Olette cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Hayner smiled a little. "Ah yes, the fact that my girlfriend cheated on me and is pregnant with another guys child is the talk of the town today." Hayner shook his head. "Though you are the first one to actually say that you were sorry, though I don't know what for, it's not like you cheated on me and got pregnant with my enemies child." The blond handed Olette her papers and the two stood.

"Still," Olette said with a giggle. "I hope your ok."

Hayner smiled. "Yeah thanks."

"Yo Hayner!" The two turned to see a couple of the baseball players and a few cheerleaders standing at the end of the hall. "That loser bothering you?"

"Na." he said before turning to Olette. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah." Olette said and then watched as the blond joined the group and walked around the corner, she saw him look back at her once. "You too."

Suddenly Kairi and Namine popped up behind the dazzled girl. "hey." They said together and Olette squealed her papers flying once again. Turning to the twins who were smirking knowingly. "Hey ladies."

"Please." Kairi said with a roll of her violet eyes. "We had to put up with Axel denying his crush for Roxy, don't deny that you like that boy."

The brunette's shoulders sagged and she got back down on her knees to gather her papers. Again. "Yeah so, he popular and I'm a-"

"Shakespeare obsessed, gay friend accepter, live with your uncle and soon to be aunt, love sea salt ice cream, loser" Namine said as she helped get the papers up.

"I was just gonna say an uncool person but sure lets go with that." Olette said sadly. "Besides there's no way he could ever like me, I'm not pretty at all."

Kairi looked shocked. "Olette what are you talking about. How can you say you're not pretty, you are." Kairi put a hand around the brunette.

"No you and Namine are pretty. Ashley was gorgeous. Me I'm too small and have absolutely no curves and-and"

"No ands" Namine smiled and took one of Olette's hands. "You are pretty. People would kill to be like you, and being small doesn't matter and you have the most amazing eyes." She smiled at Olette. "Besides sometimes what's beautiful is the inside not the outside. You're strong and caring, and you would give anything for your friends, and if it weren't for you a lot of peoples lives would be duller."

Olette stood and hugged the twin girls. "I love you guys."

"Guess who?"

All three squealed and Olette's papers flew. For the third time. She turned and with fire in her eyes and saw the rest of the group, Sora closest to her laugh. She pointed at him. "Pick up my papers or I'll castrate you."

Sora jumped into action as Roxas and Olette looked at each other and busted out laughing.

**Day One: Operation "Ollie and Hayner need to get together and start making babies, dammit!!!"….Commence. **

Roxas (who had a day off from work), Axel, and Olette were sitting at the Master's counter doing a class project for English when suddenly Roxas checked the clock and smirked at Axel. "Hey Olette."

"Hmm." She mumbled as she wrote down some notes, To Kill a Mockingbird in her left hand.

"Could you go get some pizza?" Roxas asked slyly.

"Why don't you just call delivery?" Olette mumbled around the pencil in her mouth.

"The phone's are down today." Roxas lied smoothly and Axel was having a hard time on handling his laughter. He feared that his rib was already broken from trying not to laugh at the oblivious girl.

"Use your cell."

"I'm out of minutes."

"Then you're out of-"

"It's my treat." Roxas interrupted her and held up a twenty.

Olette slammed her book and put it on the counter taking the money. "Sold." She jumped from the stool and walked toward the door.

"I want my change back!" Roxas called.

"Not Likely!"

The slam of the door was followed by Axel's hysterical laughter and a mumble from Roxas that sounded suspiciously like 'getting those two together is gonna be more money then necessary.'

-

Olette walked down the sidewalk to the pizza thinking of cheesy goodness and bread sticks. As she entered the pizza parlor she bumped shoulders with someone and when she turned to apologize (or yell at them depending on the person.) she blushed when Hayner looked back at her about to say the same thing.

"Hey Olette."

Even though Olette wasn't really the love sick type she couldn't help the little flutter her heart gave knowing that Hayner knew her name. "H-hey Hayner, What's up" she stuttered and ran a hand through her hair.

"What are you doing here?" The blond boy asked as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Roxas gave me some money to get some pizza." She held up the 20 and smiled. "We're working on the project for English. You?"

"We'll me and Pence were getting some pizza but he ran off with my money saying something about his cat being sick with leprosy, though last time I checked he didn't have a cat." Hayner chuckled and shook his head.

"That's only a little suspicious." Olette said. "Hey since he took your money why don't we have some pizza."

"What about Roxas?" Hayner inquired.

"Pfft. He knew he was never gonna get that money back." Olette responded.

"Okay then. But then I'm taking you to see a movie." Hayner said following Olette to the counter.

However when one is Olette who is so clumsy she makes Bella Swan look like a gazelle you just can't help but fall over air. Again.

Hayner however had really good reflexes and caught her around the middle before she could fall and break her head open, and let a river of blood flow and her brains exp- oh wait this is only rated T… before she could fall. "Graceful much."

"Well….yeah, totally." Olette said honestly. "Sometimes it's hard trying to walk around; going from my room to the bathroom every morning is a fight for my life." She admitted with a chuckle.

Hayner laughed and realized that his hands were still around her waist. Quickly dropping them, he hoped Olette could stand up by herself for five seconds. He tried to brush it off by rubbing his hands on his jeans. She looked at him, and blushed.

"If you're so scared I'm gonna fall down again, then we should probably sit down somewhere." Olette advised, leading Hayner to a booth.

"Olette? Who's gonna pick up the pizza?" Hayner asked.

"Oh….yeah…right…" Olette answered, blushing horribly. "I'll go do that now."

"NO!" Hayner cried. "I'm scared if you do that, you'll be wearing it."

"Fine!" Olette pouted, trying not to laugh at herself.

Hayner brought the pizza back to the table, and didn't even trip, which wasn't surprising, and made Olette even MORE embarrassed than she already was. They ate their pizza in an awkward silence, which wouldn't be the first time that it would happen between them this week.

**Meanwhile, throughout Twilight Town…..**

"I swear on Sora's unborn child, I'm going to starve to death if Olette's ass doesn't get back here NOW!!!" Roxas shouted before crying into Axel's shoulder.

Axel and Sora looked at each other rolling their eyes and smirking, thinking _this is the start of a fucking LONG week…_

"OH DEAR LORD, MY CAT **DOES **HAVE LEPROCY!"

**Day Two: Operation "Ollie and Hayner need to get together and start making babies, dammit!!!"….Commence. **

"So…how was your movie last night?" Demyx asked Olette as she was putting books into her locker while he ate a Nutter Butter.

Olette pretended to be confused, though her face became almost as pink as the hot pink spaghetti strap shirt she was wearing. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you're innocent. We ALL know about it. Besides, everyone knows that Sora can't keep a secret to save his life….or Riku's, for that matter."

"…Good point." Olette answered. She took out her math text book and stuffed it into her orange book back, then closed the locker before walking by Demyx. "It was fine; we just went to see a horrible action movie that I could laugh at."

"And Sora was making it sound like you guys were planning you wedding."

"Yeah that's what Sor-Sor does, blow everything out of proportion." She put her hands in her black skinny jeans and walked down the hall. "She you at lunch Demy?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah! I'll see ya!" Demyx said as he waved. "Wait did you have fun!"

Olette rolled her eyes. "Yeah I had fun."

Demyx waved at Olette until she was no longer in his sight then pulled out a walky talky. "Team AkuRoku, Part one of the plan is a success."

"Demyx, we're right behind you." Axel said messaging his temples, and Roxas started to laugh.

-

Olette sighed from where she sat at the spare desk. She was currently messing with a pencil, ignoring the paper work she was suppose to be filling out, and listening to her aunt as she dealed with customers. She sighed again and began to spin in the rolly chair she was seated in.

"Olette you should stop spinning before Cid notices you doing that. He's still not over the last chair you broke." Yuffie tease her soon to be niece.

"But Aunt Yuffie that wasn't my fault." Olette said.

"And whose was it? Roxas?" Yuffie laughed at the thought of the small blond boy breaking anything. "If you're so bored why do you even work here?"

"Well you and Roxy work here, so I thought it would be fun, and you know how Uncle Vinny is. Once you have a job, unless you're fired or you're in danger at your job you can't quit. It's just so boring here."

"If you're so bored how bout this. I need to go grocery shopping, so why don't you watch the front desk. It's pretty slow today so there shouldn't be too many people. How bout it?"

Olette smiled and nodded, walking over to her aunt's seat and sitting down. "You can count on me Aunt Yuffie."

Yuffie kissed her niece on the cheek and patted her on the head. "Of course I can." She smiled again. "Your hair looks cute in that bun, but there's something missing." The dark haired women put a finger to her lips in thought before smiling. "I know just the thing."

Yuffie pulled open a drawer of her desk and pulled out a pair of black and pink plastic hair chopsticks. She put them in her niece's hair and then smiled. "Very grown up."

Olette smiled up at her Aunt and waved as she walked out the door.

Olette was checking her E-mail when the bell above the door opened and she looked up. He cheeks became pink as she saw Hayner walk in and look at the wrist guards hanging close to the door. He grabbed a pair of green ones and walked to the counter.

"Hey Olette." He smiled. "I didn't know you worked here.

Olette put on a nervosa smile. "Yep every Monday and wednsday." Olette said. "Is this it?"

"Yep." Hayner said and Olette took the wrist guards and typed in the code for them into the computer.

"A thousand muney please." (Note: 1000 muney is about 10.00 dollars) Olette said putting the gloves back n the counter. Hayner pulled out his wallet and gave her the muney.

"Hey I heard that you were trying out for the play this year." Olette said as she opened the lock box and placed Hayner's money in before getting his change out.

"Yeah I was thinking about it." Hayner said holding out his hand and Olette handed him his change. "You gonna try out."

Olette leaned against the counter and nodded. "Yeah, I'm already in the Drama club, so I was going to anyway. I guess I'll see you at Auditions."

Hayner smiled. "Yeah I guess you will. See you later."

"Bye." Olette said and waved until he was out of the door. Olette looked left, then right, then left again before letting out a squeal and jumping around in joy.

"I think she's gone crazy." Leon said dully as he watched Olette jump around from a window in the back.

"What was your first clue, she's my brothers best friend."

**Day Three: Operation "Ollie and Hayner need to get together and start making babies, dammit!!!"….Commence.**

Olette was bored, to put it simply. Roxas was at work, wasting away hours of his life he would never get back, like every Thursday, Axel was at his new job as a delivery boy for Minnie's Pizza Parlor (ironic much) and Demyx was at the library with Zexion. Even Sora was busy on a date with Riku.

Olette looked up at her ceiling and sighed. She was so bored she felt like her mind was going to turn into a pile of sludge from her lack of anything to do.

"I have to do something." Olette said as she sat up and grabbed the closest pair of shoes she could reach, witch just so happened to be a pair of old boots. Wile they didn't really match her outfit she didn't care and she grabbed her orange Ipod Nano. She put the buds in her ears grabbed her heavy orange coat and began to walk down to the old park near her house.

Olette sat on one of the swings and began to swing back and forth slowly, listening to a song by Five For Fighting (love this band!) and humming along. It had snowed the night before so the ground had a light dusting of white that crunched under her feet.

"GOLDIE!"

Olette looked up at and was attacked by a large golden retriever. She fell out of her swing and the dog quickly began to lick her face. She laughed and tried to push the dog away.

"I'm so sorry about my dog she's get excited and she ran away and- oh it's you Olette."

Olette looked up and saw Hayner he grabbed the golden retriever and pulled her back so that Olette could get up. "Hi Hayner. This is your dog?"

"Yep. This is Goldie." He smiled and then reached out a hand for Olette. "Sorry she knocked you down."

"No Problem. I love dogs." Olette said as she took Hayner's hand. He pulled her up, but Olette's boots slipped on the snow and she sent them both crashing to the ground. "I'm so Sorry Hayner."

"No Problem." Hayner said as he laughed.

They both got up and Olette leaned down with her hands on her knees looking at the dog that looked up at her and panted. Olette smiled and looked up at Hayner through her eyelashes. "She's a pretty dog." Olette began to put Goldie affectionately.

"Thanks I think she likes you. Hey, I'm taking her for a walk, why don't you join us." Hayner said.

"Sure I have nothing better to do." Olette said and she fell in step with Hayner.

"Do you have any animals?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah. I have a dog named Foxy, cause she looks like a little fox, and two cats, a black one and a white one named Oblivion and Oathkeeper. They were Roxas's cats first, but Sora is allergic to cats so he gave them to me." Olette pulled one of her gloves.

"Wow, cool. I have a cat too. His names Smokey."

"Is he a gray cat?" Olette asked looking up at Hayner through her lashes.

"No, he's orange."

The two laughed at the joke and they fell silent again. They stayed that way for a while, just walking through the park in silence, and Olette couldn't help but feel happy.

"Hey Olette."

Olette looked up. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering. Do you want to hang out with me at the mall tomorrow?"

Olette blushed but nodded. "Y-Yeah I-I'd l-like that."

"Cool." Hayner said. Suddenly his phone began to ring and Hayner pulled out his phone. "Yeah." He said looking up. "Ok see you soon Mom." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket and turned to Olette. "I'll see tomorrow."

Olette nodded. "Three."

"Cool." Hayner said with a wave and pulled on Goldie's leash. He waved over his shoulder. Olette waved bye, until he disappeared behind some trees."

**Day Four: Operation "Ollie and Hayner need to get together and start making babies, dammit!!!"….Commence.**

"You have a date!" Roxas sang as he practically skipped after Olette, who was glaring at the ground trying to walk as fast as she could in hopes that the fact that Roxas and Axel's hands were intertwined would slow the hyper blond down and she could make her escape like a ninja in the night.

"It's not a date." Olette said with a roll of her eyes picking up speed a bit. "We're just going to hang out at the mall. That's not a date."

"Olette don't pull that crap with me, it's a date and you know it, plus you guys have been hanging out with each other all week. You're practically dating him." Axel said with a shake of his head at his oblivious friend.

"All coincidences." Olette said putting in her locker combination.

"The pizza parlor and movie on Tuesday."

"Roxas sent me to get pizza and Pence ditched him there. What was I suppose to do. I was being nice. He invited me to the movie because of the pizza I paid for." Olette said as she exchanged her third period books for her fourth period books.

"More like I paid for. You still owe me pizza." Roxas told Olette with a pout. Olette ignore her best friend.

"He came to the shop on Wednesday." Axel said with a smirk leaning against the lockers near Olette's and pulled Roxas against him. The blond blushed but ignored the red head and continued to look at his best friends reactions.

"He was buying wrist guards and I was at the front desk." Olette closed her locker and turned to the couple staring her down.

"You went on a walk with him yesterday." Roxas told the brunette with a smile that said 'There is no getting out of this.'

"His dog attacked me and you know how much I love animal's." Olette put her hands on her hips and glared at the two boys. "Now can all this trash about me dating Hayner stop. We aren't dating and when we hang out this afternoon we will not be on a date."

Then the brunette girl turned on her heels and marched down the hallway ignoring Roxas and Axel laughing at her.

-

Twilight Town mall was pretty large. It was made out of two sections the outdoor section and indoor section. The outdoor part was like a open market and was where all the local clothing businesses took place under tents and such, also outdoor (but under a glass ruff for when it rained) was the food court.

The indoor section was where all the international stores were placed such as American Eagle, Abercrombie and Finch, and Hot Topic.

Olette sat on the edge of the fountain "reading a book". What she actually was doing was looking around with her head down like she was reading. Hayner was five minutes late now. Olette was beginning to worry that Hayner was just kidding and now he was having a great old laugh about it with his friends.

She turned a page of her book and messed with a tear in her old jeans. She had on a black long sleeve shirt with a picture of a heart that had a bite taken out of it and the word 'Love Bites' in blood. Her orange winter coat in a heap beside her.

"Olette!" Hayner called walking up to her and Olette smiled closing the book and putting it in her backpack. "I'm sorry I was so late. My mom made me clean up the kitchen from a mess my little brother made and I didn't have your number so I couldn't call."

"Hey that's fine." Olette said with a smile and she stood up and tossed her bag over her shoulder. "I was late too." _Liar you were here nearly thirty minutes early._ Olette ignored the small voice in the back of her head. "So where do you want to go first."

"Well are you hungry? We could get something to eat from the food court."

"Okay." Olette said and put on her coat so she wouldn't freeze outside.

In the food court Olette took a deep breath smelling the wonderful smell of pizza, French fries, and sweat and sour sauce. Hayner turned to her "Any place you want to go?"

Olette looked around before finding the sign she was looking for and pointing. "We must go to Final Fantasy fast food." Olette said grabbing Hayner's hand and dragging the boy to the especially long line.

-

"Hey Roxas is their any reason why we are spying on Olette?" Axel asked.

"Yes." Roxas said as he used his mini binoculars to follow his best friend and her date. IT WAS A DATE GOD DAMN IT!

"And that reason is?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why are we dressed like this?" axel looked down at his own outfit which had been borrowed from Demyx. A pair of black skinny jeans and a red t shirt pulled over a black long sleeve shirt. His hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail and a black beanie had been shoved on ever so lovingly by his blond boyfriend.

"Olette would recognize us the instant she saw us." Roxas said. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, a blue sleeveless hoodie on over it. His own blond hair was covered by the hood, only a few spikes poking out. The blond pulled away the binoculars and looking at Axel with a soft smile. "Besides, you look really handsome in that outfit."

"I know I'm hot." Axel said with a cocky smile and Roxas rolled his eyes but smiled. The red head grabbed the blond and quickly gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

-

"You ate two burgers and a large fry." Hayner said in disbelief. "Every girl I've ever met barely ate half a salad."

"Such is the life of having a brother and two best friends who are boys, you learn to eat the boy way. I can now eat three burgers and two large fries in under five minutes last time me and Sora raced." Olette smiled and retied her ponytail. "plus Final Fantasy's burgers are the best. Roxas's brother and his friend Leon use to work their, so they got us burgers with their employ discounts."

Hayner smiled and took Olette's trash like a gentleman. "Do you want to go inside or hang outside for a bit longer?"

"Outside please. I love all the stuff out here. It's much more original than the stuff inside." Olette smiled up at Hayner and the dirty blond looked a bit shocked at her. "It's better to be original than to be well known."

Hayner looked at Olette for a second before smiling. "Okay you lead"

-

"Look at these." Hayner said pointing at a woman sculpting a statue of a little girl. The women looked up and smiled and Hayner and Olette both smiled at her. Olette looked over and gasped rushing to another booth.

It was a jewelry booth, like all the other twenty or thirty other outside but on a display was a beautiful necklace. It was a small heart and some musical notes, a small blue stone sat in the middle of the heart all connected on a chocker chain.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A blond woman said as she walked up noticing Olette looking at the necklace. "It was made by one of the student's at the college who takes my class."

"It's gorgeous." Olette said. She looked up at the blond. "May I pick it up?"

"Of course."

Olette picked up the necklace and held the necklace in her hands. It was light and cool against her skin. She turned over the necklace and noticed engraved on the back of the heart. She looked closer and read what it said. _Music is the way to the heart._

"The girl who made that is a music major, taking journalism as a minor. She had to write a paper on how to get to a girls heart and she wrote the entire paper on how music was the way to her heart." The woman said.

"How much is it?" Olette asked.

"Eight thousand money (80 dollar)." Olette's face fell and she put down the necklace it was too much.

"We'll take it." Hayner said and Olette looked up shocked.

"Hayner you don't have to do that." Olette said turning to the boy. "It's way too much."

"Just think of it as an early birthday present." Hayner said with a smile, and Olette looked shocked at what Hayner said. "December 18th right?" Olette nodded. "Then it's a birthday gift." He turned to the women and took out his wallet. "How much was it again."

"Eight thousand Muney." He said And Hayner took out a credit card, handing it to the woman. She took it and Hayner looked down at Olette.

"You don't have to buy me anything. We're just friends; you should only feel obligated to get me a card or something." Olette babbled.

"You'll wear it right? I'm not buying it for no reason?" Olette shook her head quickly and Hayner smiled. "Then it's worth the money."

"Here's your card." The woman said and Hayner put the card in his wallet and his wallet back in his pocket and Olette took the necklace from the blond she turned to Hayner.

"Will you help me put it on?" Olette asked and Hayner wordlessly took the necklace from Olette, who turned and moved her hair. Hayner quickly clasped the necklace and then took a step back. Olette turned back to him. "How does it look?"

"It looks great." He said.

Olette smiled then looked down at her watch. "I need to be getting home. My Uncle is taking me and my brother to visit his fiancés family tomorrow and I need to get finished packing."

"I'll walk you home." Hayner said and took Olette's hand leading her into the mall and then out into the parking lot.

-

"I had a nice time." Olette said. "Thanks for the necklace."

Hayner smiled and turned away. "I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah." Olette said and then began tot open the door a bit disappointed.

"Wait Olette." Hayner said taking a step closer to the brunette. Olette turned around to answer Hayner when he kissed her.

_He kissed her! _

Olette stood frozen for a second before pushing Hayner away. "You don't want to do this Hayner." She said her hands on his chest but she was looking down to hide the tears. "You'll be shunned too, shunned for kissing the 'fags friend'. You're going somewhere, you're happy and popular. Don't get me wrong I love Roxas and Sora and all my other friends, but this isn't the life you want. Its whispers following you around and people hurting you, name calling and… it's not for you. So go back and get with one of the cheerleaders. No one would question that."

Hayner looked down at the brunette girl and then he took her hands and pulled them away from his chest. She looked up and he smiled letting go of one of her hands and pulling her up straight and tilted her face up toward his.

"Screw popularity." And with that he leaned down toward her. Her eyes fluttered shut and then his lips touched her in the most gentle and perfect way she had ever imagined her first kiss would be. The thought that she was so short that she was on her tippy toes while he bent down to reach her lips only crossed her mind for a second before every thought was torn from her mind like a piece of used paper from a spiral notebook.

The second thier lips met a shock current ran through her from head to toe and she could feel her cheeks heat up even more then before. Olette stood there with thier lips resting against one another, only the slightest of movement, and wished to any god that was listening that this would go on for forever.

However it had once been said that all good things must come to an end and so she couldn't seem to squelch all the disappointment when Hayner pulled back, but only enough for her to whisper a wow before he kissed her again. It was much shorter then before but with just as much electricity as the kiss prior to it. He pulled away and Olette hazily opened her eyes and looked into his which sparkled and laughed with joy.

"Good night." He said and then kissed her on the cheek. He let go of her hand and began to walk down the driveway. Olette looked after him.

"Bye." She murmured in an airy and dazed voice before turning to the door and letting herself in. She walked into the house and the closed the door before leaned against it. Her hand lifted slowly from her side and the pads of her fingers rested against her still tingling lips.

_Maybe it was a date._

**(Meanwhile)**

"Mission accomplished." Roxas said into their walkie talkie and looked up at Axel. "Over and Out."

"You seem happy." Axel said kissing Roxas on the forehead as they made their way to the house.

"I'm glad she has someone now." Roxas said. He smiled and took Axel's hand squeezing it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Axel said and kissed Roxas happily.

-

_Mimi: Read and Review please, they make me keep working, and that makes more yearly anniversaries. 12 reviews please._


	11. Wedding Misses and Drunken Kisses

_Mimi: I am like so so so sorry this took so long. I had the worst writers block for like 3 months and when I did finish it, Calixe was busy so this isn't edited. PLEASE DON:T KILL ME!_

_On another note a couple people complained about the lack of yaoi last chapter. In English I learned that the main character (Roxas) is not the only one who affects the plot, so Olette got a chapter, and Roxas really wanted Olette to be happy so that is why the last chapter had less Yaoi._

_-_

_There's something about the snow. _Roxas said as he sat on his window seat and looked out the window. He had woken this morning to find that outside it was all white, instead of the little bit of snow they had gotten before there were piles of it, on the trees that were bare, on his mother car, on the street. He just sat there and looked at it, thinking about how they would have to get ready for the wedding soon.

Olette use to say when they were younger that the snow made the world start over. "Snow washes everything away, and you start new." She used to say while they sat inside and made smores in the fireplace.

He'd never seen it like that. Snow was simply what happened when it was too cold to rain, a part of weather that they would learn about in class. But now he couldn't help but think that maybe Olette had been right a little.

_What's happened really makes it seem like my world is getting a new start. Axel and everyone being here, Olette finally getting the guy, Hayner giving up his popularity, everything I know is changing for the better. _Roxas thought with a smiled. He rests his head on his knees, which he held against his chest, and looks out over the lawn.

Suddenly an alarm clock across the hall starts up and Roxas smiles as he listens to a song on the local rock station. Roxas could here the sound of a groan and then the pad of feet.

He went back to looking outside as his own radio played a pop station quietly.

Suddenly Axel opened the door and Roxas looked up at him with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey" the redhead said as he walked over to his blond boyfriend. "What are you doing up so early?"

Roxas ignores the question and pulls Axel down to kiss him. Axel's surprise radiated through the kiss, Roxas usually made sure that the redhead had brushed his teeth before kissing him. He hated morning breath.

After a moment the blond pulled away. "It's snowing."

Axel smiled and looked out the window. "So it is." He said taking a seat on the window seat and grabbing his boyfriend around the waist. He pulled the boy onto his lap and smiled as the blond got comfortable. They stared out the window together.

"You know, this will be my big first snow." Axel said breaking the silence. "Everyone else has seen snow. Kairi and Namine went to visit Reno one year when it was snowing, Riku went snowboarding with his father, and Zexion took Demyx to New York last year for Christmas. And now I get to spend my first snow with my boyfriend in my arms."

"You are such a corn ball." Roxas said with a roll of his eyes, but the huge smile on his face said that he was happy that he could be with Axel for his first snow. They stayed like that for a while, just looking out at the snow.

After a while Axel poked Roxas on the side. "Come on I'll make us some pancakes for breakfast." Roxas popped up like a toaster strudel at the word pancakes and he jumped off Axel and practically dragged the redhead down the stairs.

It was downstairs while they were eating breakfast when Olette walked in with Hayner close behind, as he had been since they started dating three weeks ago, and Roxas barely had time take one look at his best friend before she began to freak out.

"You guys aren't dressed yet!" Olette yelled at them with a stressed look on her face "We have to be to the church in like an hour and you know how anile Sora is about his hair." She shooed them up the stairs.

That's right, it was finally the day of Yuffie and Vincent's wedding and Olette (as the maid of honor) was making sure that the Master's (and Axel) looked presentable. She stuffed the twins, and Axel, into their suits before she attacked Axel's hair. In the end after 30 minutes of struggling they all looked presentable and Axel's hair was in a loose ponytail (though no amount of gel could keep _all _the spikes down.)

Aerith ended up driving them to the church where she and Olette in their matching lavender frost dresses (or purple for the guys who didn't care about the names of certain shades of a color) and the rest of them sat themselves on Vinny's side of the church.

"This is going to be so boring." Sora said as he leaned against Riku and pouted. "Why do we have to sit here for god knows how long?"

"Cause it's a wedding Sora." Kairi said as she punched him on the shoulder for being an insensitive, annoying… man.

Roxas shook his head as he gave a thumb up to Vincent. The man's lips twitched slightly and the blond smiled before leaning his head against Axel's chest and squeezing his hand.

The music started and Olette's little cousin Hannah who was being the flower girl walked down the isle looking like a cute little angel as she tossed peach colored rose petals to the ground. Namine, Kairi, and Rikku cooed and awed at the sight of the little girl.

Next came the bridesmaids, Olette taking the rear with a wide smile and a wink tossed at her friends.

Finally the universal music for the bride began to play and everyone stood up. The back doors in the church opened and Yuffie walked out on the arm of her father. Roxas took a good look at his friend. Her short black hair was pulled back and hidden by her veil which covered her face. Her wedding dress was a simple strapless dress, and Roxas had to admit, even if he was gay, Yuffie looked hot.

They walked up to the front of the church to where Vincent sat smiling at his bride. The preacher stepped forward.

"Yuffie looks amazing." Roxas heard Rikku whisper before she was quieted down by about a dozen "shhhh's" The girls gave wishful sighs.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked.

"Her mother and I." Yuffie's father said before he turned to his daughter and kissed her hand. Taking Vincent's hand he placed Yuffie's hand in it and then sat down next to a woman with long black hair who was already crying.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today in the sight of god to bind these two people, Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Romano, in holy matrimony…"

Roxas zoned out and looked around while the girls of the group were staring in Aww and amazement of the wedding, the boys of the group weren't so interested. Zexion was reading a thick book and Roxas could see just a bit of the earbuds in Demyx's ear. Sora was already snoring slightly on Riku's shoulder and Riku and Hayner were playing poker as they bet with Sora's pocket change.

Roxas looked at Axel who was the only one still paying attention to the ceremony and for a brief second Roxas couldn't help but think of what it would be like to marry the redhead. He could imagine it now. Axel in a black tux, Roxas's dad leading him closer to him, his mother crying in the front row. Axel would take his hand and smile that smile that always made Roxas go weak in the knees and him and Roxas would say their vows and bind themselves to one another forever.

Roxas shook his head to clear his thoughts of those thoughts. Had he really just had a gay Gone with the Wind moment? He practically laughed at himself. They were only in the eleventh grade. There was no sense in even thinking about marriage.

Still the blond liked the idea of him and Axel as a family.

As if the redhead knew he was thinking about him, he looked down at Roxas with that smile, and Roxas's stomach fluttered. Yes he would be very happy with Axel and him as a family.

"..And now with the power vested in by the state of North Carolina, I pronounce you Man and Wife." Roxas turned back to look at Yuffie and Vincent both of who were smiling (and though she would never let Roxas live if he told her this, Roxas saw tears in Yuffie's eyes) at one another. "You may now kiss the bride."

However it was Yuffie who attacked Vincent wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her before the priest could even finish the sentence. Olette cheered for her now official aunt and Roxas laughed. Yuffie was never the patient kind.

When the happy couple finally pulled away the priest chuckled. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Valentine."

Roxas cheered for them as they walked down the isle. He was really happy for them.

-

"That was beautiful!" Namine said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"We heard you the first billion times Namine." Riku said and the blond girl glared at him. Axel laughed and shook his head as Namine punched Riku in the arm and said something about how men were so insensitive.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his immature friends and continued to make his way to Vincent and Yuffie, who were at the edge of the dance floor, his hand in Axel's.

"Roxy!" Yuffie cried when he got to the front and she hugged him. "How is my favorite co-worker who is not my niece doing?"

"I'd be better if I could breathe Yuffie." Roxas said and Yuffie laughed before letting the blond go and hugging Axel. The red head smiled at his boyfriend over her shoulder and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You look great Yuffie." Axel said when she let him go and Roxas nodded. "If I so wasn't gay for Roxy I would totally go for you." To which Axel and Yuffie laughed and Roxas and Vincent rolled thier eyes

"Yeah so pretty." Kairi said as she hugged the bride. Namine agreed with her twin.

"Why thank you girls, but if it hadn't been for Olette I would probably be getting married in jeans and a t-shirt." Yuffie said. Everyone laughed and how true that sentence was.

"Aunt Yuffie!" Olette suddenly cried running through the group and pushing Sora over and on the ground. She ignored his shout and latched onto her aunt. Riku laughed as he helped his boyfriend up. "The musician's wanted to know if it's time for the first dance."

Yuffie smiled at Vincent who nodded and headed over to the stage to tell the musician's it was time to play. Yuffie gave her niece a hug before walking to the middle of the dance floor to wait for her hubby.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." The head musician told the crowd. The band then began to play the opening of From This Moment On.

_From this moment, life has begun_

Vincent walked to Yuffie in the middle of the dance floor and took her hand twirling her before pulling her close and they began to dance. Behind Roxas he could hear Namine and Kairi, Rikku and Olette, all give a romantic sigh and he smiled.

_From this moment, you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

From this moment, I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love, I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

Aerith and Zack joined Yuffie and Vincent on the floor and Roxas and Sora both laughed as Zack gave them a wink. Hayner pulled Olette out to the dance floor and Blake and his girlfriend walked out to the dance floor. After a moment Riku pulled Sora to the middle and began to dance with him.

Axel turned to Roxas with _that_ smile. "May I have this dance?"

Roxas blushed "I-I'm not t-that good of a dancer." He stuttered which only him blush even harder. Axel smirked and took his hand leading him out to the dance floor near where Olette and Hayner were dancing.

"I'll help you then." He said pulling Roxas close to him putting his arms around his waist. Roxas flushed but put his own arms around the redhead.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

"This isn't too bad is it?" Axel asked with a smile and they swayed back and forth.

Roxas smiled up at the red head. "No not at all." Roxas said as he laid his head on Axel's shoulder. "In fact it's rather nice." Axel chuckled and began to sing along to the song.

_From this moment, as long I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

"I didn't know you were a Shania Twain fan Axel." Roxas said with a laugh. Axel chuckled at how cute his boyfriend was and kissed the blond on top of his head and continued to sway with the blond

"My mom is a big country fan, and Shania is one of her favorites. She and Dad always dance to this song." Axel said. He twirled Roxas who laughed at the redhead's behavior and Olette giggled from where she was dancing.

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

Roxas hummed along to the music as he danced. He knew there were people staring at them (and Riku and Sora too, maybe even Demy and Zexion if they were dancing) but at this time he didn't care in the least. Axel kissed the top of his head again and Roxas sighed happily into his chest.

_From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

Roxas pulled away from Axel as the song ended and he stood on his toes to kiss the redhead's cheek lightly. Axel turned his head and captured his lips. Roxas felt his knee's turn to jelly and Axel gave a chuckle before pulling away.

"I love you." He said as he moved Roxas's hair from out of his bright blue eyes and then resting his hand on Roxas's cheek. The band began to play another song and Roxas placed his own had over Axel's before turning his head and kissing the palm.

"I know. I love you too." Roxas said.

-

"Who in the seven hells gave Sora anything to drink." Roxas said angrily as he looked at his brother, obviously drunk, sitting in Riku's lap. Roxas turned to glare at everyone in the group. "He can't even handle a glass of eggnog let alone," Roxas took a sniff Sora's drink. "Vodka."

"I'm snot drunk, Roxsas." Sora slurred with a hiccup and Roxas slapped his forehead mumbling something along the lines of "what am I suppose to tell mom and dad."

Olette walked over with Hayner. "What's going on?"

"Wells if it idint Olette." Sora said with a laugh. "Hi Olette." He hiccupped again and then went into a drunken laughing spree.

"Oh please no." Olette said with a horrified look on her face. "Please tell me you did not get you're skinny ass self drunk at my uncle's wedding." Olette gabbed the front of Sora's suit and began to shake the brunette twin.

"Olette I don't think that's the best thing to do in this situation." Zexion said.

"Shut up Emo." Olette said before bringing Sora close and growling. "Who did this to you?"

"You know you're real pwetty Olette." Sora said. He then kissed Olette who screamed and pushed the brunette to the ground, where he laid mumbling something about spoons puppies.

"I've been infected with gayness!" Olette said with horror. "Someone get some antiseptic before it's too late and I turn gay."

"You do realize that you can't be infested with gay germs." Roxas said as he fought to keep from laughing, but failing. Everyone was cracking up even Hayner and Riku, who realized that Sora was going to have a heart attack tomorrow when they told him what he had done.

Olette glared at her best friend, but saw that Axel had a camera in his hand. "You didn't." she said threateningly, and the air around her dropped a few degrees. While everyone stepped back from Olette and Axel, who was swinging the camera around his finger with a smirk on his face.

"And if I did?" Axel asked taking a step back. Roxas bit his lip to keep from laughing, because he could see the fear that flashed through his boyfriend eyes. Roxas simply shook his head at his best friend.

"I'll have to kill you." Olette said with a sickeningly sweet voice that made a shiver go through everyone's spine, except for Sora who was still lying on the floor singing the Barney theme song and talking about the president and Mickey Mouse doing the mambo.

Axel turned and ran laughing. "You'll have to catch me first!" he shouted over his shoulder before he disappeared into the crowd.

Olette leaned on Hayner and pulled off her high heels a look of murder in her eyes "Oh it's on now, you better run fire boy if you ever want to have sex with Roxas again!" She shouted before tossing her shoes to Kairi and Chasing after Axel.

"We have not had sex yet Olette!" Roxas shouted after his best friend. Everyone laughed at the sounds of the screams of guests and Axel's laughter. Roxas growled and poked his brother on the leg with his foot.

"What am I suppose to do with you?" He asked the brunette who began to loudly belt out I kissed a girl.

"How about I take him home Roxas." Riku said as he picked up his boyfriend. "Just tell your parents he wasn't feeling well and I took him home, he'll be asleep before you all get back."

Roxas gave a sigh of relief. "You're a life saver Riku."

Riku smirked at the blond. "Of course I am." Riku said as he began to walk toward the entrance of the building carrying Sora bridal style.

"Wher we goin Riku?" Sora asked laughing.

"Home." He said and they left.

-

After an hour Axel finally came back to Roxas, panting and holding his side. He collapsed into the seat next to Roxas, who laughed as he leaned his head on Roxas's shoulder. "Did she only stop chasing you?"

"Yeah…Vinny told her…to stop…acting like a child…at his wedding." Axel said as he gasped from breath. Roxas shook his head and playing with Axel's hair. They stayed like that for a while staring at the dance floor as the couples danced.

Axel stood up and smiled at his boyfriend. "Wanna dance?" He asked with a huge smile. Roxas rolled his eyes but got up with a smile of his own and took the redheads hand.

"Why do you want to dance so much?" Roxas asked as he was led to the dance floor.

"Cause I'm dancing with you." He said as he pulled Roxas closer to him.

"Corny." Roxas said as he blushed and leaned his head on Axel's shoulder again.

They danced in silence and Roxas yawned. "Am I boring you Roxas?" Axel asked with a chuckle. Roxas giggled quietly and shook his head in Axel chest, yawning again.

"No it's been a long day and I'm a bit tired." Roxas said. Axel smiled and kissed Roxas on the forehead. "We'll stay and see Olette fight for the bouquet and then we can leave with you're parents, Okay?" Roxas nodded again and they continued to dance.

As if Yuffie was listening the musicians stopped playing and Yuffie took the mike. "Okay everyone; it's time for the best part of a wedding the throwing of the bouquet." She said with a big smile. The girls all giggled and began to pile around the stage. Yuffie looked around the room and her eyes landed on Roxas. "You too Roxy, you might as well be a girl."

"Hey!' Roxas said with a pout and Axel smiled kissing the blond on the cheek.

"Go it'll be fun." Axel said and Roxas turned with a glare to look at his boyfriend. "Or I'll get beat to a pulp by some girls who want some stupid flowers." Roxas said with a pout. Axel smiled innocently and pushed his boyfriend toward the group. Roxas rolled his eyes and walked next to Olette, who smiled at him and giggled.

Yuffie smiled and handed the mike back to the lead singer. She turned away from the group of giggling girls (and Roxas) and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. Roxas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest… only to have the bouquet land right in his arms.

The blond boy stared down at the flowers in his arms with wide eyes. He could hear cheering far away and he blushed. Olette walked up to him and smirked. "Well I see that Axel need to start thinking about marriage."

Roxas shoved the flowers at Olette. "Take it." He said his entire face red.

Olette pushed the flowers back into his hands. "Nope, you caught it, you keep it. Those are the rules Roxy boy." Olette said before laughing evily and walking over to Hayner who was laughing hysterically at Roxas.

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and Roxas jumped before realizing it was Axel. "Your mom said to go wait by the car while she told Yuffie bye." Axel said and Roxas nodded soundlessly looking at the bundle of roses in his hand. Axel took his blonde's free hand and began to pull him outside.

When they were standing by the car outside Axel smiled at Roxas. "So you want to marry me that bad." Axel pointed at the bouquet.

Roxas's face reddened and he yelled "No!"

Axel pouted. "Aw you hurt my feelings Roxas. You honestly don't want to marry me."

Roxas's embarrassment grew and he looked down at his feet his face redder then it had been all that night. "That's not what I meant Axel." Roxas said before biting his lip. "We're only in the eleventh grade, so marriage is a really long way away, but…" Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes and felt his knee's buckle. "I would like to marry you one day…Maybe." (I was so tempted to end it here)

Axel's face became red but he smiled and took Roxas's face in his hands kissing the blond. "I feel the exact same way. But not now, For right now this is enough." Roxas smiled and kissed the redhead happily. One day they might get married, but for now, they could stay just like this.


End file.
